iGet What I Want
by seddieisthecure
Summary: Takes place during iMove Out. Full summary inside! Warning: Minor language and sexual scenes. This is a Seddie story...
1. iFulfill My Needs

**Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think. I would love suggestions. If you hate the story, tell me that! Just remember, I am new to the Fanfiction community, so don't be too harsh! Hope you guys enjoy this…**

**~seddieFTW :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own iCarly. **

**Plot: Takes place during iMove Out. "I'm a teenager, right? And we teenage guys have needs. And we will do practically anything in the world to fulfill those needs." Freddie's on his own now can't stop thinking about Sam. Especially since they started that new Health unit a week ago…. Warning: Sexual scenes and minor language. SEDDIE!

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

Yes….it was finally Friday! I couldn't wait to go home and relax in my NEW apartment. Finally, my own privacy. I could do anything I want!

Interestingly enough, I was in Health class right now. Why is this interesting, you ask???

Well, about a week ago I started to….notice some changes in Sam. I mean, I'm sure those "changes" have been there for a while, but we recently started out sex unit in health. So I just started to stare a lot more….

What I've noticed about Sam is, well, there's a lot that I've noticed in the past week. Like how she has the best body in Seattle. Her perfect, fit, curvy, body gets me every time. This whole week has been really interesting. Like how I found out I was in love with Sam. And not only that, but I think I've loved her for a year now. I just didn't realize it. I mean, she _is _the hottest girl in school…

Anyway, off topic.

Right now I am sitting next to Sam. (I know ironic right?) And to top it off, we are watching a very detailed video about what we just learned (I think you can guess what I'm talking about right now…)

I sit there bored out of my mind. All the other guys in my class seem to enjoy the video though, but they are such pervs. I shouldn't be talking; I am definitely turning in to a perv. It's all Sam's fault.

She always tortures me and hits me and kicks me, and that just makes me want her more. She is so hot when she calls me 'Nub' or 'Freddork' or any other of the 500 names she could call me in replacement for 'Freddie'. But I realized that I always let her win. I never have actually tried to fight back. Well, now it's my turn to be in charge. Let's see, I couldn't beat her up because she is ten times stronger than me. Plus she would hate me even more, and I want her to want me. Then the idea came to me…

I'm a teenager, right? And we teenage guys have needs. And we will do practically anything in the world to fulfill those needs. Well, I'm going to try to fulfill my need of losing my virginity to none other than Sam Puckett…._tonight._

I thought of a semi-good idea, right then and there. I tore a tiny piece of paper from my notebook and began to write something on it…

_Sam, I kinda need to "talk" to you at my apartment tonight. Wanna come over???_

Once Sam got the note, she had a very confused look on her face, but continued to write back.

_Why the air quotes around "talk" Fredderly??? And I guess I could come over, what time???_

Oh my goodness….she is coming over tonight…holy cheese. I DID IT!!! Well…not quite.

_You'll see why I wrote "talk" later. Could you come over at 11 pm???_

She looked at the note.

_Why so late Freddie??_

She called me Freddie. This is soooo going to work. Thank goodness the health teacher is going to hand out condoms at the end of class today.

_You'll see…_

Just when she finished reading the note, the bell rang. Yes! I am _that _much closer to deflowering my bickering, hot, sexy, sidekick.

* * *

11 pm

I am ready. I am showered. My breath smells minty fresh. Nothing smells in my room…okay good.

_Knock, knock_

I heard the door. Trying not to sound all jumpy and excited, I just waved my hand and nonchalantly said, "Come in, Sam."

Sam entered. Oh gosh she is so hot. Oh crap. I just realized the only thing I forgot to do is plan how exactly I was going to get her in bed with me!

Okay, I have a plan…and a smooth one at that….I hope.

"So Freddie what did you want to 'talk' to me about? And why so lat-"Sam was cut off with the soft, warm lips of none other than me, Freddie Benson. I broke the kiss to see what the look on her face was.

"Freddie…what the hell was that all about?! I mean I come in here and you start making out with me?! Don't you remember that you hate me?!" Great. This is going to be tough.

"I could never hate you Sam. You are the sexiest girl I have ever laid eyes on; you are the most aggressive girl I have ever met. I guess what I am trying to say here is that---"I was cut off.

"Freddie, what do you want?"

"YOU! I am in love with you! I have never laid eyes on anyone more beautiful than you; I just wish you could love me back. But that's impossible, you hate me."

* * *

**(A/N: The iCarly gang is still 15 years old.)**

* * *

"Freddie, you know I could never hate you. We are best friends. But it's your fault I always hurt you, because you always drool over Carly's perfect personality, perfect body, perfect EVERYTHING. You made me feel like the third wheel. I just wanted to find some way to fit in to your life. If that meant torturing you, then that's what I did." Sam replied.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I actually found it quite entertaining when you played pranks on me, and always made my life a living hell. The truth is, I haven't liked Carly in over a year, and even then I didn't feel the same way about Carly as I do for you. I am in _love _with you, Sam. I can't stop thinking about you. I couldn't take it anymore. I need you _now._" I said with such grief and hopefulness that she actually might forgive me. I never knew I made Sam that sad. She wasn't saying anything, so I decided to take the lead.

I pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck, then her lips. She didn't pull back.

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get back at me for all the horrible things I've done to you?" Sam asked, with (I swear) a little tiny smile on her face.

"Oh come on Sam, we both know we both have fun messing with each other. I love thinking about ways you might prank me. I can honestly say I look forward to every prank, punch, or kick you ever give me." That was almost smooth.

"Oh, then you may continue." She said with a bigger smile on her face.

I continued making out with her, shoving my tongue down her throat. She tasted so good. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was so light, it surprised me. It was time I moved her to the bed.

I pushed her onto the bed. There is no way I am letting Sam take over tonight. I have wanted this for a week.

I lay on top of her, removing her shirt. Damn, she is so sexy! She removes my shirt and we continue to remove our clothing until I am only in my boxers, and she is only in her bra and underwear. Okay…this is it Freddie, I thought to myself as I played with Sam's bra strap. She didn't seem to resist, so I thought she would think this was okay. I unhooked her bra strap and continued what could be the most fun I could ever have in my teenage years. We had a tongue battle as I put the covers over our practically naked bodies. My boxers were removed and Sam's underwear was too. I decided to put my 'you know what' into her 'you know what'. It felt so good. And I went faster with every moan she let out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ms. Benson lies in her bed. She tries to focus on the TV show she's watching but she is worried about Freddie deeply. She couldn't take it anymore! She got out of her bed and out of her apartment and barged up to the top floor. She was going to check on Freddie, no matter how mad he got.

She was at the front door of her son's apartment. She wanted to knock, but couldn't. She barged in and saw the most horrible thing she could ever see in her life…and the worst part was that Freddie didn't even notice her come in. So he continued….Who was that girl? I was shocked. I couldn't talk. I just stared.

* * *

Back to Freddie's POV

I continued; I never wanted this to end. Nothing in the world could ruin this right now. I kept going until I heard….

"Freddie Benson! What do you think you are doing?!"

Oh my goodness, that's my mom's voice. I pulled myself out of Sam and whispered about all the cuss words I could think of.

The look on Sam's face was just as worried as mine. I glanced over at my mom, still on top of Sam, naked, hot, sexy Sam.

"Freddie, get off of that poor little girl!" Whoa, she was sort of defending Sam. Or so I thought she knew it was Sam. I got off of her.

"Oh my goodness. You're having sex with _Sam_?! This is even worse!" My mom yelled. "You two are in SO much trouble!" My mom just caught me having sex with Sam. I knew her well enough that she was going to blame Sam for all of this. Well I'm not going to let her…

* * *

**So that wraps up the first chapter. I hope you like it. If there are any suggestions or comments or questions, please review! Thank you so much! I hope you guys don't think I am rushing this or anything. I would really appreciate reviews. **

**Oh and I'm trying to think of how Ms. Benson will punish Freddie and Sam. If you could give me some ideas that would be great!  
**

**Rock on mighty Seddie Warriors!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	2. iClear Things Up With Sam

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! I just have a few comments before I start chapter 2:**

**Crazii-fan4all****: You are so nice! I loved your review and your idea. I am going to have something like that!**

**Kakapo: I loved how you defended me and gave me awesome advice! I do appreciate everyone's honesty. :)**

**MissSteffy: Thanks for your review. I am really surprised anyone liked my story.**

**Doornumberthree: I appreciate your honesty and will definitely try to slow things down. But I'm new to fanfiction, so maybe you could be a LITTLE less harsh! Thanks!**

**Disclamer: Heck no! Who ever told you I owned iCarly?!?!

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"_Oh my goodness. You're having sex with Sam?! This is even worse!" My mom yelled. "You two are in SO much trouble!" My mom just caught me having sex with Sam. I knew her well enough that she was going to blame Sam for all of this. Well I'm not going to let her…

* * *

_

Freddie's POV

"Mom! I can explain!" I exclaimed. Holy hell! I am freakin' scared right now! My mommy is so upset with me!

"Oh can you really explain Freddie? Can you?!" Ok, my mom as freakin' lost it.

"Well, I wanted Sam to come over toni---" Sam cut me off.

"I came over here a half hour ago and seduced Freddie. It's not his fault." Sam lied.

"No mom! That's not what happened!" I tried to explain.

"Yes it is you nub! Don't you remember what I did to you?!"

"I believe Sam. But Freddie, you are in SO much trouble!" My mom believes Sam??? Well that does make sense…but I can't believe that Sam defended me in the first place.

"Mom, can we talk about this later?" I pleaded.

"NO!!! We need to talk about this now! I just came in here and saw you having intercourse with this…delinquent!"

"Ugh! What is your problem lady! The truth is I came here and put the moves on Freddie! I just wanted him so badly! With my awesome seducing skills I knew he would fall into my trap! So don't blame him, he barely knew what he was doing." Sam spat out.

"I'll leave you to alone! And you BETTER not do anything! Freddie, just because this isn't your fault, you are not off the hook! I am still your mother even though you are on your own now!" My mom yelled as she rushed out of my apartment. I turned to look at Sam. I am really confused right now. But as I started to talk to her she was already dressed and heading for the door.

"Wait Sam! I need to talk about what happened here!" I ran to the door and blocked her path.

"What do you mean, Freddork?! Nothing happened here! Just leave me alone!" Sam kicked me and ran out the door.

This is typical Sam, avoiding what needs to be worked out.

* * *

I am laying in my bed, thinking about the last person that was in it. I blew it. All I needed to do was lock the door.

I realized that I just completely rushed the whole thing. I mean, look at what just happened?! She came in the door and I RIGHT AWAY started to have sex with her! I am such a jerk. I knew Sam would be easy, since she never makes the right choices, but I hurried her. I have never been so guilty in my life.

I finally got to sleep and avoided EVERYONE until Monday morning. I had to talk to Sam.

* * *

_Monday morning at school_

I came to school later than usual. I skipped 1st period and waited for Sam, since she is always super late to school.

I saw her walk in. I ran towards her and pulled her in to the janitor's closet.

"What the hell are you doing Freddiot?!" Sam spat at me.

"There is no way we can avoid what happened on Friday! We need to talk about this!"

"Yeah, I know what happened on Friday. I lost my virginity to a nub. Whatever, I knew I was easy. I just wanted to get laid." Wow that was hurtful. But I couldn't blame Sam; I knew she regretted what happened.

"You mean you didn't feel anything? I get that you're really upset. And I am really sorry for rushing everything! To tell you the truth, I was fiddlestickin' scared about everything! It was so unlike me! I guess I just wanted you so much I couldn't handle it anymore…" Geez…I hope that works.

"Well you should have taken it slower! And I know I shouldn't be blaming it all on you. I mean I _was _part of everything!"

"I promise I will take it slower. I just need to know where we stand. Are we friends, are we dating, is this whole thing gonna be a secret, are we friends with _benefits_?" I asked.

"Look, I like you a lot. And I don't think anyone should ever find out about this. So maybe we could try this. But we should keep it a secret."

"Okay. I'm cool with that. And thank you so much for lying to my mom about what happened. I never pictured you doing anything like that."

"I did it because your mom could never let this out of her head, unless I told her that lie. If my mom found out, she wouldn't care at all!"

"Oh…well, thank you." I am so glad we have this all cleared out now. But goose darnit I am so new to this. I don't know if I should kiss her, hug her, or anything of that nature. She spoke again. She was chuckling.

"Wow Freddie, I never pictured you the type of guy that wanted to have sex! I mean you are such a momma's boy." Her laughter was dying down cause I gave her _that look._

"No offense or anything…." She finished.

I decided to follow my instincts and do what I think was the right thing to do…I kissed her. I didn't shove my tongue down her throat; I didn't push her against the wall. I just kissed her, just like our first kiss, but this actually meant something. She kissed back. And then I remembered…

"Damn! We have to get to class!" I said.

"Oh yeah. Darn it I hate physics!" She complained.

We came out of the closet and headed to class together. But we bumped into Principal Franklin.

"Guys, what were you doing in that closet? Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." Principal Franklin seemed very curious.

"Um…well. We were just talking. I swear." We both acted super innocent. Even though we were.

"Step into my office. I need to talk to you guys about something. Don't worry you aren't in trouble."

We stepped into his neat office and sat down in front of his desk.

"So Freddie, your mom called today." Principal Franklin started.

"Oh no." Was all Sam and I could spit out. We were worried as heck now! Principal Franklin continued…

"She told me everything that happened on Friday. She wanted to make sure you guys weren't sneaking around during class."

"Look, I swear, all we did was talk about what happened on Friday. We didn't do anything." I said. Wow, that was actually the truth. So no form of guilt was involved.

"I believe you Freddie. I just wanted to make sure. I can never believe teenage kids these days. No offense."

I was about to speak, but Ted beat me to it.

"Soooooo….does Carly know what you have been doing???" Wow. I have never seen a Principal so curious before.

"Um…well no. And it was only once. And we aren't planning on telling Carly." Sam said in a firm, but kind way.

"I thought that was what you were going to say. So tell me who started this whole '_thing'_" Principal Franklin asked. Geez….nosy much?

"The truth is. I started it, but I rushed everything. I just wanted Sam so bad. Sam defended me and told my mom that she seduced me."

"I see…but don't you think you should tell Carly? I mean, she is your best friend after all." Damn…Principal Franklin is pushy.

"Well…we just want to try this whole '_going out_' thing on our own first. If we told Carly, there is no way she could keep it a secret from everyone else. And we don't want to tell her that we had sex. I mean that would be pretty awkward. But we promise Ted, we'll tell her eventually." Wow. Sam was actually being honest and kind…_weird._

"Okay. Sorry I asked you so many questions. I just _love _hearing about teenager's lives. They are you must more interesting than the ones in the '70s.

"Okay Ted, so can we go now? I am running out of time to ruin Ms. Brigg's day." Sam stood up as Principal Franklin nodded.

Sam and I were headed to class…oh joy.

* * *

**That wraps up Chapter numero dos! Hope you liked it! I try to leave the story at a good spot. I don't like cliffhangers. And don't worry, I will be adding Carly, Spencer, Ms. Benson, and Gibby soon. I was thinking Gibby should find out about Sam and Freddie first. What do you guys think??? I am desperate for ideas! REVIEW!!! And I hope this was more in character for you guys. And I hope it was less rushed. **

**Thanks a million!  
Rock on MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	3. iTell Mommy the Truth

**Hola! I love your reviews! So I don't have any big ideas for Chapter 3. I don't even know what I'm going to write…I'll just make it up as I go. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

**

_After school, still in Freddie's POV_

That was a long day of school. I never thought it would end! Now Principal Franklin knows what Sam and I are up too. Great…

I've decided that I am going to talk to my mom today. Just to clear things up…Gosh this is going to be awkward.

* * *

Sam's POV

Today was an…..interesting day. Not much has happened other than Principal Franklin finding out about Freddie and I. Plus, now I'm dating the dork. It's not so bad though. I mean, he's super hot and he tastes delicious…but of course he is an AV freak…who is a good kisser, killer good in bed…and really smooth.

I've liked the dork for as long as I can remember. He was always all over Carly, perfect, pretty, smart Carly. She is just so perfect. But don't get me wrong. I love Carly. She is such a good friend and she helps me out with everything. But there are some things I can't tell her, like how I'm in love with Freddie (and now secretly dating him). I mean, it would just be awkward if Carly knew about us.

* * *

Carly's POV

I'm walking home with my two best friends….it's just a regular day. Nothing much has happened. Although…there has been some things that have happened today that I can't quite understand.

_Why was Freddie late to school?_

_Why did he come into class with Sam?_

_What the hell are they up too?_

I am planning on asking them when we get home…

* * *

_Carly, Sam, and Freddie just got home and entered Carly's apartment._

_Back to Freddie's POV_

"What's up Spence?" They all asked in unison.

"Nothing much kiddos…anything interesting happen at school today?" For some reason, when he asked that question, he stared at me and Sam. Oh no. Does he know what happened too? I have to ask him.

"Well, just a couple of things. Sam, Freddie, can I talk to you guys?" Carly look extremely curious.

"Uh. Sure. What's up?"

"Well, Freddie, why were you late to school, and why did you come in with Sam? You guys have been acting extremely weird this whole day." Oh great. Carly can see through everyone. She knows something is up.

Spencer didn't look surprised at all when Carly asked that question. He knows. I just know it.

"Well, I overslept. And Sam coincidentally came to school right as I did. Nothing is going on, I swear." I answered. Gosh, I suck at lying.

Spencer chuckled at my answer as he continued to do what Spencer's usually do, sculpt. Ugh…now I really needed to talk to Spencer.

"Okay. I guess I need to believe you…so what do you want to do now?" Carly asked like she completely forgot about what just happened. She can be so clueless sometimes.

"Well actually, I need to get back to my apartment. I have some…business to take care of." I looked at Sam trying to tell her she needed to come with me. She understood.

"Uh, yeah Carls, me too. My mom is probably drunk and needs my help. See ya." Sam rushed out. Gosh, I feel so bad not telling Carly about this.

* * *

_Sam and Freddie in the hallway…_

"Why did you want me to come with you? I thought you said you were going to take it slow."

"I will, I promise. I just need you to help me out."

"With what?" She asked.

"We should probably talk to my mom now. I really need to tell her the truth about what happened. Please?" I put on my puppy- dog face and my 'boyish cute smile'. She falls for that every time.

"Ok fine. Let's go. But just so you know. It's your loss. Once we tell the truth, your mom will never let this go."

"I promise. I am one hundred percent positive I want to do this." I assured her as I knocked on my 'old' apartment.

* * *

Ms. Benson's POV

_Knock, knock_

Who could that be? I am not expecting anyone. I stared through the peephole. Holy ticks! It's Sam and Freddie. Ugh…_Sam_. Seducing my poor little Freddie. She took away his virginity just cause she wanted to get 'laid'.

I opened the door, glaring at Sam.

"Yes Freddie and…_Sam?_" I asked bitterly. Freddie replied.

"We are here to tell you the truth. Just don't get mad and chuck me and Sam out the window, please?" Chuck them out the window? How bad could the truth be?

They sat on my couch. Freddie began to speak.

"Sam didn't seduce me. The whole thing was my idea." I felt lightheaded. Freddie was getting it now. He has no choice other than to move out of that _germ-infested _apartment.

"Explain. I can't believe you Freddie?! What is the _whole _story?!" I needed to know more.

"Well, I asked Sam to come over to my apartment. Of course she said yes because….well you know why. The truth is I've liked Sam for a year. I needed her one way or another. But Sam and I sorted things out and I am really sorry for rushing the whole thing. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Wow…I never thought my little Freddie would seduce Sam. But it was really mature of Freddie to be honest. I'm proud of him.

"So are you and the _delinquent_ together now or what?" I asked, glaring at Sam. Ugh…my little Freddie is in love with _Sam…_that's just gross.

"Shut your yap lady. I'm not that big of a delinquent!" I am so scared of Sam. She freaks me out. And now I have to worry about Freddie's tongue going down _her _throat? Ugh…life sucks eggs.

"Well. Sam and I are going to try to see what happens between us, and if it works out, we will tell Carly." Eeeww…

"Wait, you are not going to tell Carly? Why not?"

"Because if we tell Carly, there is no way she could keep this a secret." Freddie has thought of everything…wow, I'm proud of him. Well, other than the fact he is pretty much telling me they are going to sneak around swapping spit behind everyone's back.

"I guess I understand. As long as you don't have sex with her again…" It makes me sick to think Freddie has been _inside _Sam Puckett.

"Of course not. Not until we are completely ready."

"Which should be way, _way_ in the future…" I mumbled.

"If you let me have more freedom, I might move back in here…" He added.

"AWWW, FREDDIE!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MOVE BACK IN HERE!" I yelled as I hugged Freddie so hard.

"Relax mom. So I think we are going to go up to my place now. And, thanks for understanding." Freddie is such a gentleman. He walked out of the apartment with Sam. Maybe this won't be so bad…

* * *

_In Freddie's apartment. Back to Freddie's POV._

We walked into the apartment. There was an awkward silence between me and Sam. I finally spoke up…

"So are you sure you're cool with dating me, the biggest dork at Ridgeway High?" I asked, with a little smirk on my face.

"Of course. And are you sure you are okay with dating the strongest, meanest girl at Ridgeway?"

"Of course. So, I have one more question…"

"What?"

"Well, you haven't even officially told me you liked me…so, do you even like me? Or are you just desperate to be in a relationship? Give me all the details…"

"I like you a lot. Before this we were best friends. We could trust each other with everything, even the things we couldn't tell Carly. We know practically everything about each other, and you're really fun to be around. What I'm trying to say is, you are worth it. Because I know you couldn't take advantage of me like all those other guys. I trust you." That was probably the best answer I could ever get. Maybe a little tongue action would be okay now, as long as everyone's pants are on, nothing could go wrong…I leaned in and kissed her. She tasted so good. We continued this awkward, non-interesting kiss for about ten seconds, until my tongue entered her mouth, and her tongue entered mine. Making out isn't as good as sex, but it was super fun. And I am officially, inevitably _in love _with Sam.

* * *

**That wraps up Chapter 3. I promise Freddie will talk to Spencer soon, since Freddie suspects Spencer knows everything that is going on.**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: I'm thinking in the next chapter I am going to have either Spencer or Gibby find out about Sam and Freddie by having them walk in on Sam and Freddie. Who should be the next person to find out? Spencer or Gibby?**

**Review and tell me your vote! Thank you!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	4. iTell Gibby

**Hey all! This is seddieFTW. New CHAPTER! Yay…I'm going to try to make my chapters longer just so you guys don't have to wait. The weekend is coming up and that means I will have TONS of time to update this story. So be aware…**

**Previously on Chapter 3: ** "_**Making out isn't as good as sex, but it was super fun. And I am officially, inevitably**__**in love**__**with Sam."**_

**Disclaimer: I will own iCarly when pigs fly. Trust me, I will.

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV in his apartment, where we left off in chapter 3._

Whoa…this whole make-out session is still going. It's been a while too. Dang, I am on FIRE!

I wonder if I should tell Sam that I'm in love with her. No, I don't think I should. It's only been like, a week. And to top that off, it would be flippin' scary to tell Sam that I'm in love with her. What's the worst that could happen, right? Oh yeah, I could get thrown off the building…no biggie. Pssh, yeah right.

She broke off the kiss, darn.

"Whoa. That was…wow," she said breathlessly.

"Well, I do have that affect on women," I reply smugly. She gives me her reply by punching me softly in the arm. It didn't even hurt, ooh Sam's beginning to soften up…. HECK YES!!!

"So listen, I think Spencer found out about us," I said, scared as heck that she might flip out.

"Did you tell him?" she asked aggressively, but yet really softly.

"No, he just looked at us in a way that says, 'I know you too are going behind my little sister's back.' I didn't tell him anything, I swear.

"Ok. Well are we going to talk to him or are we just going to let this be?"

"I don't know. I think we should talk to him though, but not quite yet."

"Sounds good to me. I have to go, it's pretty late," she said as she started to walk out my door. I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait," what the heck am I doing? She said she needed to go, "you can stay with me if you want. I promise I won't try anything. It's just kind of lonely up here…" please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, I thought to myself. She gave me a smile and started to come back in, I guess that was her way of saying yes. I ran towards her and gave her a big hug; she leaped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I'm having a 'sleepover' with Sam tonight. Yes….

* * *

_2 o'clock in the morning in Freddie's bed_

Sam and I have been talking forever. I have found out quite a bit about Sam that I never thought I would hear her say. She told me that she has liked me for a _really _long time, that she trusts me more than Carly, and that she never told me that she liked me because she didn't want to be rejected. Truth is, I probably would have rejected her since I was so blinded about my _little, tiny _crush on Carly.

I was really tired now, and to top it off, we have to get up for school in 4 hours. Great…

"Man, I'm tired. We should probably go to bed now," I told her as she cuddled with me and rested her gorgeous hair on my chest.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night," she closed her eyes. She does _not _look like a blond headed demon when she sleeps, she actually looks, peaceful. I kiss her head and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

_6 AM _

Ugh…it's time to wake up….I am _not _a morning person. Then I remembered I had my _brand new _girlfriend next to me, so it wasn't as bad.

"Sam, it's time to wake up," I said quietly as she opened her eyes and looked up at me, her head still resting on my chest. She looked beautiful in the morning (or any other time of the day), unlike Carly, who looked like a furry dog when she woke up…

"Ugh…what time is it???"

"It's _time _to wake up…" I confirmed as I gave her a nice peck on the lips. That felt good.

"Ok, whatever," she took her head off my chest and got out of bed.

"I'm going to go to Carly's to borrow some of her clothes. I'll see you at school, ok?"

"Awww, man. Do you have to go?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me and gave her a soft, romantic hug.

"Yes…you don't need me around all the time." She said sarcastically.

"Hmmm…I don't know about that," I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and the hug and gave me a big smile before responding,

"I'll see you later,"

"Wait, so we have to hide our cover today by constantly giving each other insults, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but we can meet in the janitors closet during lunch and after school, sound good?"

"Heck yes, see ya," I watched her walk out the door. Now I can't wait for lunch time.

* * *

_At school, right before lunch._

Ring, ring. Yes…lunch time, that means a little tongue time with Sam. I rushed out of AP chemistry and to the lockers. I wanted to meet with Sam there. I saw Carly at her locker with Sam. Aww man, how are we gonna get past Carly?

"Hey Carly…_Sam,_" I said bitterly. Dang, I hope my bitterness towards Sam convinces Carly that we still hate each other. I guess I don't have anything to worry about.

"What up, Fredwardo?" she asked in a rude, aggressive way. I chose to skip the question.

"Carly, I can't eat lunch with you today; I have to head to the library to do some research for a project," I told her. I hope that sounded convincing.

"Ok, that's cool. So I guess I'll just eat with Wendy," by Carly saying that, I'm sure Sam already made an excuse to get out of lunch. I saw Carly leave and made sure everyone was gone before I grabbed Sam's hand and ran into the closet.

"Wow, you must have been excited!" I truly was….very excited. I pulled her closer and began kissing her lips; the tongue isn't going in quite yet. We continued for a long while, I am so happy our lunch break is an hour long. She beat me to it; she entered her tongue into my mouth. Hmmm…she has a really soft tongue.

The distance between us was super small. I felt her whole body against mine. Maybe I should tell her I love her now….but then again, I have to find the _perfect _time. We finally broke off the kiss. By now I was super excited and wanted lunch to last forever, but then I remembered, we have after school too. Oh wait, we have to hang out with Carly. I never thought I would ever say this, but I really _don't _want to hang out with Carly today. She wasn't saying anything so I pulled her back in and continued kissing her.

It's been 45 minutes now; we only have 15 minutes until lunch is over. Sam and I decided to come out of the closet, just in case students started to roam the hallways.

* * *

_Gibby's POV_

I finished my lunch early and headed to the library. I really needed to finish my Biology homework Mr. Howard assigned us. As I was going through the main hallway I heard voices inside the janitor's closet. That's funny, it sounded like Sam and Freddie's voice. But that would be super weird…I mean Carly told me Freddie was in the library.

The two voices came out of the closet holding hands. Holy bean dip! It _was _Sam and Freddie…holding hands? Are they _on _something? They hated each other…or maybe…

I decided to stop them and ask them what the heck they were doing. But I was super scared; I don't want Sam to hurt me. As soon as they saw me approaching them, they stepped away from each other, looking terrified.

"What the cheese were you two doing in the closet? And why did you come out holding hands?!" I asked. They looked really worried now. Sam started coming at me but Freddie stopped her. Thank you Freddie…

"Nothing is going on. Why would you think something was going on?!" Freddie asked. Something was definitely going on…

"Are you two dating? That's so great! Why didn't anyone tell me?! I always thought you two were perfect for each other!" I was jumping for joy at this point. Freddie and Sam still had that look on their faces. What did I do???

"What's wrong?" I asked them. Now I was really curious.

"The truth is we are _together. _We aren't dating. And this whole thing is a secret. We didn't want anyone to find out," I've always liked Freddie. He is super honest and I could always count on him. I knew he was telling the truth. I wanted more detail…

"Why are you keeping it a secret? Practically everyone in the world wants you guys together! Don't you read the comments on iCarly? Almost all of them have to do with you two," I was hoping to get an intelligent answer. There is no reason they should keep this a secret.

"Look, it's really complicated and we don't want to tell anyone until we know we could actually be together without any drama or problems," Freddie said. Hmmm…Sam is being really quiet. She doesn't even seem to care that Freddie is telling me the truth. OOHHH....they totally love each other!

"So how did you guys get together? Tell me everything! How long has it been?"

"It's a long story. We've been together for about a week,"

"I got time. Tell me the whole story!" I _really _want to know now! Freddie gave Sam a look. A look that pretty much said 'should we tell Gibby?' Sam responded with a simple shrug, and then a nod. Freddie spoke, I could tell in the tone of his voice that he wanted to make this quick.

"Well, a week ago I asked Sam to come over to my apartment. She came over and well….we….we…." What did they do???

"Come on tell me! I can handle it!"

"Ok. I told her that I wanted to be with her and we ended up having sex." Whoa. Hold the beans! They injected?! He continued the story.

"In the middle of it, my mom walked in on us and screamed at us. Sam lied to her and told her she seduced me. Then on Monday I apologized to Sam for rushing everything. I told her I just wanted to be with her so bad, so we decided to see what could happen between us. And well…here we are," Freddie seemed kind of relieved that he actually told someone.

"Wow that is pretty deep stuff. Do you think you guys will work out?" I asked curiously.

"I sure hope so," Freddie said. I could tell by the tone is his voice that he was _in love _with Sam. I mean, who could blame him. Half the guys at this school would be stoked to date her, they are just extremely scared of her…

_Ring, ring, ring_

Well, that was the bell, time to go to therapy. I took my shirt off and said goodbye to Sam and Freddie. I can't wait to tell my therapist this juicy gossip…

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

It felt kind of good to tell Gibby the whole story. Sam was extremely quiet the whole time, but I knew she was okay with it.

The rest of the day went good. I didn't pay attention in my class, I just thought about Sam and I the whole time. It came to me really clearly; you can't just base your relationship on making out and sleeping together. We have to add some activities. I decided to text her inviting her to a movie marathon at my place tonight…then we could have another 'sleepover'.

_Hey Sam, want 2 come over 2nite and watch some movies with me??? –Freddie_

She replied two minutes later.

_Sure beans! I have nothing else to do…see you 2nite 3 –Sam_

I have to pick out some kick- butt movies to watch tonight. I bet she would like "The Proposal" and "Galaxy Wars". I needed to show her that Galaxy Wars is actually an awesome movie!

* * *

_That night_

Sam just entered my apartment. I had no TV, but we could use my laptop to play the movies. I asked her if we should watch "The Proposal" and "Galaxy Wars". She said yes…I bet she has secretly wanted to see Galaxy Wars for a long time…

We watched both movies. They went by pretty quickly. We turned the lights off and snuggled in bed, thank goodness it was Friday.

"So did you like Galaxy Wars?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it was very entertaining." Sam replied.

"Haha good. That's what I was hoping for!" She gave me a pick smile, then a light peck on my lips. But a peck wasn't enough; I pulled her back to my lips.

Our lips moved in sync (**A/N: Did I spell that right?)**. I moved myself so I was on top. I wasn't going to try anything; I just wanted to touch her delicate body. I loved her so much. This was my chance…I spoke up.

"Sam, I love you," I said. Geez…I hope that was smooth. She broke off the kiss and looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you too, Freddie. _I always have_." That response was the best thing I heard in ages. I kissed her even more passionately. I needed her, but I still wasn't going to try anything. I knew she wasn't ready yet, and neither am I.

I heard someone come in. Oh crap. I looked up to see who it was. It was my mother with some of my clean clothes in her hand. She must have done my laundry.

She looked at me, still on top at Sam. She didn't scream, she didn't give me a disappointing look, she smiled. She actually _smiled. _She set my clothes on top of my dresser and looked at me.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Freddie." She whispered to me before leaving the room. I can't believe it, she is accepting this. She may be a crazy woman _sometimes_, but I love her. And I know she loves me. I looked down at Sam and gave her a smile. She looked really happy. Everything is going to work out. Maybe we should tell Carly soon? Oh well, we will figure that out later. For now, I'm focused on Sam. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I am so happy I have Sam with me right now.

"I love you, Sam," I whispered as I continued. She responded by kissing me harder and harder.

* * *

**I think that has been my best chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon! Freddie and Sam will talk with Spencer soon, I promise!**

**Sneak peek: Should Sam and Freddie tell Carly? Or maybe they should tell Spencer first? Review and vote by clicking the button below!**

**Thanks!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	5. iThink We're Screwed

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had a softball game in 25 degree weather! Ugh…Seattle. Anyway, Chapter 5 is up! **

**Previously: **_**"Sam, I love you," I said. Geez…I hope that was smooth. She broke off the kiss and looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.**_

"_**I love you too, Freddie.**__**I always have**__**." That response was the best thing I heard in ages. I kissed her even more passionately. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

I woke up with Sam's soft hair on my chest. It was Saturday, my favorite day of the week.

Sam was still sound asleep. Her slow breaths were so gentle. Ever since we got together, she hasn't been acting violent at all. I hope Carly hasn't noticed.

"Sam, wake up. It's already ten o'clock," I whispered into her ear. She responded by letting out a small moan and lifting her head to look at me.

"So? It's Saturday, we can sleep all day if we want to,"

"Okay, if that's what you want. But that means we won't be able to do anything fun today…" That definitely got her up. She shot her head up and looked at me.

"What kind of fun things are we talking about?" I knew Sam hated traditional, dinner then a movie type dates. She hated going to the movies, and she hated going out to dinner, period. What I _did _know was that she absolutely _loves _basketball. She goes to every game we have at our school and knows every play by heart. The only reason she can't join the team was because Carly said that she would never get to see her anymore. Both Sam and I knew that wasn't true, but didn't want to argue with her because she would have overreacted.

I knew exactly what Sam and I were going to do today. The school is open today, so we could use the gym. I wanted to play one on one basketball with her, even though I know she will beat me. I responded to Sam's question.

"How about we go to the school gym? I challenge you to a one on one game of basketball," She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Are you sure you want to go against me???"

"I am positive. Are you up for it?"

"You're on! Let's go!" She got out of bed super fast and was ready to leave within 30 seconds.

* * *

_In the gym, still Freddie's POV_

I want to say I wasn't keeping score, but I was. I was losing 48-2. I was lucky enough to know she wasn't keeping score.

I wanted to get _one _more basket, so I stole the ball from her and ran to the basket without dribbling.

"Hey! You can't do that! It's traveling." She said smiling. She ran after me and jumped on my back, she tried to steal the ball, but I didn't let her.

She continued to try to steal the ball. I finally gave up and dropped the ball. She got off my back and went for the ball, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"You're not getting away that easy, Puckett!" I said leaning in and kissing her. We didn't even remember the fact that anyone could come in and see us right now, we just thought we could get lucky and get away with making out in the gym without anyone seeing us.

We were officially unlucky. Gibby and his friend Ruben walked in and saw us.

"What the heck?! I thought you guys were keeping this whole thing a secret?!" Gibby yelled. The sound of his voiced caused Sam and I to break apart really quickly and turn to face them.

"Um, we are. We didn't think anyone would walk in," I said really nervously.

"You guys have to be more careful then!" We saw Ruben with a really surprised look on his face. He finally spoke after two minutes of a really awkward silence.

"You're secret lovers?! I can't believe this!" Ruben screamed. His voice echoed in the gym. Not only were we really surprised that Gibby and Ruben just saw us, we were really surprised to see Ruben speaking English!

"Look, sorry you walked in on us. Ruben, promise me you won't tell _anyone _about this?" Sam asked. I knew that Ruben still had a major crush on Sam, so I assumed he would keep it a secret to make Sam happy.

"Fine, Sam. Anything for my future wife," He said staring at _my _Sam's gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah keep hanging on to that dream, Ruben." She said bitterly as she took my hand. We were walking towards the exit. I managed to say a quick "Bye Gibby, bye Ruben." before we were out the door in the freezing cold.

"That was horrible. If anyone else finds out we are screwed!" I said. I was really worried now.

"Everyone already has found out. Well not yet, but they will!" Sam responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ruben is the source of all the gossip at our school. I bet you anything that everyone will know by Monday." I couldn't disagree. I knew Ruben was really talkative, but I know how guys think. If their dream girl wants you to keep a secret, they will. So we have nothing to worry about. And that's exactly what I told her.

"Are you sure? How do you know? What if Ruben is so upset that---" I silenced her with a quick kiss on her lips.

"I promise. Just trust me, okay?" We started to walk home, hand in hand. We didn't think that anyone would catch us while we walked to Bushwell Plaza.

"Let's go to Carly's. If we don't start hanging out with her more she is going to get really suspicious…" I suggested. Sam responded with a simple nod.

* * *

_Carly's Apartment_

We entered Carly's apartment and saw that no one was there. All we saw was a note from Carly to Sam.

_Sam,  
I won't be here for the weekend. See you on Monday at school. Feel free to rehearse iCarly with Freddie.  
Carly_

"Hmmm…no Carly for the weekend? That's horrible! What are we going to do in the next two days?!" I said in a sarcastic tone. All she had to do was smile to show me she understood what I was talking about. I pulled her closer to me and closed the gap between us. I moved us to the couch. She was underneath me. We only stopped kissing when we were desperate for air. I don't know how long we were making out for, but we both didn't want it to end. I shoved my tongue into her mouth. Everything was perfect until…

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I was finally home from Yakima (more like yuckima! I hated that place!). I had to drop Carly off there since she was spending the weekend with our granddad. On the way home, I stopped by the junkyard to get some supplies for my latest sculptor.

I was finally home. I opened the door to my apartment. I was so tired; I just wanted to go to bed! I started to go to my room, but I heard a small moan that sounded a lot like Sam. I looked around the apartment and saw Freddie on top of Sam, they were swapping spit. I was scarred for life.

"What the heck are you two doing on my couch?!" I yelled. I thought Sam and Freddie hated each other. I mean, I guess I _did _suspect something was going on with the two of them, but I never thought they were together! Freddie looked up at me. He got off of Sam and both of them got off the couch in a split second. I walked towards them.

"I will ask the question one more time. What is going on here?" I repeated.

"Well…we were…uh, making out," Freddie answered.

"No, really?! What the heck has gotten into you two? I mean, yesterday you hated each other. Now, Freddie's tongue is roaming the inside of your mouth?!" I asked Sam. She spoke.

"Sorry, Spencer." That's all she could say. Sam and Freddie looked so guilty. I feel kind of bad for them.

"Don't apologize Sam. I just want to know what's going on."

"Do you want to know the truth???" Freddie asked me.

"Well duh! Sam is like my second little sister. I don't feel comfortable catching her and one of her best friends getting it on in my living room." I responded.

"Okay. Well, we're together now, and we have been together for a week. Both of us tried to keep it a secret from everyone, but you, Gibby, Ruben, my mom, and Principal Franklin found out." Freddie said. I knew he was being honest. Ms. Benson found out, that sucks!

"Wait, Carly doesn't know? I can't believe you are going behind Carly's back like this!" I was really angry. Once Carly finds out, she is going to flip. Sam and Freddie are their best friends, and they chose to keep a secret _this big _from Carly? They should just tell her the truth.

"We don't want to tell Carly until we know what's going to happen between us." Sam said. I could honestly say that wasn't a bad idea, but if I were Carly, I would want to know if Sam and Freddie were together. Freddie began to speak.

"Plus, we thought you knew. When we were together you looked like you knew exactly what was going on. I guess you didn't. We are really, really sorry Spencer."

"I did think something was going on between you two, but I just thought you were hanging out more. I never thought you two were _dating_!"

"Can you just do us a favor and not tell Carly. We are planning on telling her really soon." Sam asked.

"I guess so. But are you guys 100% positive you are going to tell Carly soon?"

"We promise. In fact, we're ready to tell Carly right now. But we want to wait and tell her in person. Is that okay?" Freddie said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Does that mean you guys know what's going on between you two? Like, are you ready to go public and everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. If Sam's up for it, I'm up for it."

"Okay. Well you two have fun, but not _too _much fun." I said as I left and disappeared into my bedroom. _This _is going to be interesting.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

Well that was extremely awkward. We left out one small detail when we were talking to Spencer. We forgot to tell him that we had sex. I was going to tell him, but he said that Sam was like his second little sister, so if I told him, he would slaughter me.

"So, are we going to tell Spencer that we slept together?" asked Sam. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Not yet. I don't think we should tell Carly that either." I responded. She nodded in agreement. I held her hand and we walked up to my apartment. She was really comfortable sleeping there. She practically _lived _there with me. I couldn't blame her, I've been to her house and it is even dirtier than my place. We crawled into bed and cuddled together. Today was a very interesting day.

"Goodnight. _I love you._" She said before closing her eyes. _Yes, it wasn't a dream. I actually told her that I loved her! _

"I love you too." I responded, and then drifted into a really deep sleep.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5. It's definitely not the **_**best **_**chapter I've ever written, but it will have to do.**

**For future chapters: How do you think Carly should find out about Sam and Freddie? Should they tell her? Or should Carly walk in on them kissing? **

**Should Sam and Freddie sleep together soon? (when I mean sleep, I don't actually mean 'sleep', if you know what I am saying…)**

**Should Ruben spread the rumor that Sam and Freddie are dating???**

**What else do you want to happen in the story?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!!! Thank you so much!**

**Rock on MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!!!**

**~seddieFTW**


	6. iDo It Again

**What's up Seddie Warriors?! Chapter 6 is UP!!! Thank you so much **_**SamLovesHam92 **_**for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Dan is doing an amazing job, that's why he owns iCarly. I do not :(

* * *

**

_Monday morning (2 days after Chapter 5) Freddie's POV_

I heard the alarm ring at 6 AM. Ugh, it's time for school. Sam didn't spend the night with me last night, she was at Carly's. We are planning on telling her tomorrow after school. We have no idea how we are going to tell her. I mean, we can't just walk up to her and say, "Hey, we're dating. Also, we've been dating for a week and a half." That would be so awkward. And if we did that, Carly would explode.

I got ready for school and headed down to Carly's apartment. Sam and I are really surprised that Carly hasn't gotten suspicious about where we were and what we were doing for the past week.

* * *

_At Carly's Apartment_

"Hola chicas. How's it going???" I asked as I entered Carly's apartment.

"Good. How was your weekend?" Carly asked. I looked at Sam and then at Carly.

"Fantastic. One of the best weekend's ever! How was your granddad's house?"

"Pretty good. Why was your weekend fantastic??"

"Oh, well I had _a lot _of fun…"

"Doing what?"

"Oh…stuff." _Really _fun stuff, I thought to myself.

"What about you, Sam? You never told me what you did over the weekend." Carly turned to Sam.

"Oh, I just did the same as Fredlumps…stuff."

"Okay guys. What is going on? You guys have been acting weird for a long time!" Uh oh, now Carly is acting suspicious. I was about to tell her about me and Sam but Spencer came in.

"Alright guys, who is ready to go to school?!" He asked.

"We are!" Sam, Carly, and I said in unison. Good timing, Spencer. We headed to school. It went by really fast. Sam and I had our usual 'Closet Time'. Today was a fun one. I think Sam and I might be ready to actually have sex without any problems now. I mean, we both _love _each other. She's coming over to my apartment tonight, I'm definitely crossing my fingers.

* * *

_After school in Carly's apartment_

"That was a really fun day! I can't believe Mr. Pike let us dissect a frog!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Eeeww…that was gross, Sam. How could you like doing that?!" Carly said with a disturbed look on her face. She was probably picturing all the blood and guts she had to touch.

"So what do you guys want to do? We could do our homework, rehearse iCarly, watch TV…" Carly suggested. We decided to rehearse for iCarly. It took about 3 hours and then we started on our homework, which took another 2. Sam just copied off me since she had no idea what to do. When we were finally done with everything it was 9 o'clock.

"I better get home. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow Carly." I said as I walked out the door.

"Yeah me too Carly, I'll see you later." Sam said. We headed to my apartment.

* * *

_In Freddie's apartment_

"So…what do you want to do?" Sam asked. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm…I don't know." I responded. By the tone of my voice I could tell Sam knew what I was thinking. We both leaned in and closed the gap between every single part of our bodies. I left trails of kisses up her neck to her lips. Maybe she wants to have sex as bad as I do right now…or maybe not. Why don't I just ask her?

"Maybe…we could….you know….actually do something tonight. If you know what I am saying." I asked her in between kisses. She didn't respond with a simple 'yes'. She just pulled me to my bed and continued to kiss me as I lay on top of her. I took that as a yes.

Sam began unbuttoning my shirt and tossed it to the side. I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. I shoved my tongue down her throat and she did the same. We continued kissing for about 4 minutes until I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her legs, after that I unbuttoned my own jeans and Sam slid them off. We were both half naked now. I was in my boxers, and Sam was in her bra and underwear. It was strange to think I have seen this before. A week and a half ago barely meant anything, now this is for real. I am not rushing this, I am letting Sam lay on top of me sometimes, and we actually know how we feel about each other now.

By this time Sam and I were under the covers. My boxers were nowhere to be found, and neither was Sam's underwear and bra. Stopping this was the last thing on our minds, even though it was a school night.

* * *

_Carly's POV_

Ugh, Sam and Freddie are really starting to freak me out. I mean, come on, I'm not stupid. I _know _something is going on with them. What if Sam and Freddie are doing drugs? What if they joined a gang? Oh come on, I'm just being paranoid. I mean I could just go up to Freddie's apartment and ask him right now. He would be completely honest with me. I know it, since he _loves _me. He will tell me anything if I just make one of those cutesy faces at him. I headed to Freddie's apartment. I didn't knock because the door was unlocked. If the door was unlocked he couldn't have been doing anything he didn't want me to know about. I entered him apartment, the lights were out and all I could hear were really quiet moans. I didn't know Freddie moaned in his sleep…

I glanced over at Freddie's bed before I started to leave. I didn't want to bother Freddie while he was sleeping. I headed for the door, but I saw something moving in his bed.

Oh my EFFING goodness! He was having _sex_!!! Who the _hell _was he having sex with?! I turned on the light and screamed so loud! I swear, Spencer could probably here me from here…

"Oh my god! Freddie what the _hell _are you doing?!" I asked. By this time, Freddie pulled himself out of this girl and looked at me. I heard him whisper "Crap. Not again." to his _girlfriend. _Not again?! What does he mean by 'not again'? And who was this girl he had underneath him?! I saw Freddie get his boxers; he put them on without me seeing _any _part of him. I also saw him hand his t-shirt to this _girl. _Who would want to have sex with him? I mean he is a really good friend and all…but he's having _sex? _He didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend. I was still in shock by the time they were dressed. Well _half _dressed…I saw Freddie get out of bed, and I also saw the girl.

"Oh my GOSH!!! SAM?! YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH SAM?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" I screamed. Sam is the _last _girl who would want Freddie inside of her! How could they not tell me?! I am scarred for life. I will never be able forget this. All I could replay in my mind were the moans, and the kissing, and the nakedness. Eeeww…gross.

"Um, hi Carly. How are you…doing?" Freddie started. His voice was shaking. I gave Freddie and Sam the scariest look, I swear, they probably had half a mind to jump out the window right now.

"How. Am. I. Doing?! I CATCH YOU HAVING SEX WITH SAM AND YOU ASK ME HOW I'M DOING?!"

"CARLY! WE'RE SORRY! COME ON IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Sam told me.

"Not that bad?! Are you kidding me?! What the _hell _got into your mind?! Are you guys _on _something?!"

"Carly calm down! We were planning on telling you we were together tomorrow, but you walked in on us. We are REALLY sorry!" Freddie said. I was the only one that was freaking out. They seemed…experienced with this whole 'getting walked in on' thing.

"You guys agreed to tell me everything! Remember? No more secrets…" I reminded them.

"We know. And we were going to tell you tomorrow at school! The reason we didn't tell you earlier was because we didn't know if we could be together with no problems or drama. We just wanted to test this whole _dating _thing out." Sam said.

"Well, you still could have told me; because I tell you guys everything. It makes me really uncomfortable when I walk in on my two _best friends _having sex!"

"Well maybe you should have knocked before you came in here!" Sam said. I was so angry now! I couldn't take it. I barged out of the room, down the stairs, and into my apartment. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

I am so pissed! How many people have walked in on us?! I don't know, I lost count. This would have been so much easier if we told Carly. I turned to look at Sam. Her eyes were filled with tears. I knew she was about to cry, so I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay. You aren't alone." I told Sam as I held her tighter and kissed her head.

"I know. But I just feel so guilty not telling Carly about this! What are we going to do?" Sam asked. She never cries, so I know she must feel super guilty, I do too.

"Maybe we should just go to bed and forget about this until morning. Okay?" She nodded and we went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be awkward. I can just tell Carly and Sam are going to get into a fight tomorrow. I fell asleep after thinking about all of this for 2 straight hours.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6. I know a couple of you guys are probably thinking, "What the heck? Too many people have walked in on Sam and Freddie." But **_**SamLovesHam92 **_**and I thought that walking in on them having sex would be funny. It would also make Carly's character a little more interesting and less perfect knowing that she has seen Sam and Freddie having sex.**

**I need ideas for the next chapter!!! Here are some ideas I have, but I have no idea how I'm going to fit them into the story, so I need your help! Review and tell me what you think!**

**1. Ruben spreads the rumor about Sam and Freddie, so the whole school knows. And Carly just gets madder and madder each time someone comes up to them and asks them if what Ruben said was true.**

**2. Carly tells Spencer that Sam and Freddie had sex, causing Spencer to flip out and get super mad at them.**

**3. Sam and Carly get into a huge fight that causes Freddie to tell Carly the **_**whole **_**story.**

**I also have another idea that could happen in later chapters. Sam could have a pregnancy scare (she won't really be pregnant, but she might think she was) and Freddie would need to comfort her. And to add more drama into the story, the rumor that Sam might be pregnant could be spread around the whole school.**

**So tell me what you guys think! Review please!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	7. iAm Lectured

**Chapter 7 is up! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

How many people have walked in on us?! Wow, I really need to learn how to lock my door…

I didn't get any sleep last night. All I could think about was Carly's face when she saw Sam and I having _sex. _Then it hit me. She caught us having _sex, _oh gosh this is bad. This is super embarrassing. I mean, we were _inside _each other for crying out loud! My thoughts were interrupted by my alarm going off.

_Beep, beep, beep_

I heard Sam moan as she tried to open her eyes. I shut my alarm off and got out of bed. Today was going to be a long day…

"Sam, it's time to wake up. We have to go to school," I told her as I got dressed.

"Ugh, do we have to? Why can't we just skip today? I don't want to deal with Carly…" she exclaimed. She was almost wide awake now.

"Well if you don't talk to her today, then you will have to talk to her sooner or later. Come on, it can't be that bad," I said.

"Yes it can! It is going to be horrible…what do we tell her? We can't just tell her we've been dating for the past week and a half, she would freak out. Don't you remember what she did when she found out that we kissed? This is going to be a million times worse," I couldn't disagree with that.

"Yeah I know. But you, Carly, and I are best friends. We were meant to be together. No matter how mad Carly gets she _will _forgive us. It just might take her awhile." I tried to soften Sam up…

"Okay…I guess. Let's just get ready for school," Sam said putting her clothes on. We were still half naked from last night.

* * *

_At school_

We entered the school's main hallway. We saw Carly putting books into her locker. Sam began to approach her, I followed.

"Um, hey Carly. How are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Fine, fine, fine. How was your night last night?! Did I miss anything fun?!" Carly practically screamed.

"Carly, come on. We said we're sorry." I said.

"Saying you're sorry doesn't mean you can get away with having sex with each other whenever you want!" Carly yelled. Everyone in the hallway looked at us. I think they heard what she said. Great…all the kids in the hall started whispering to each other. They pulled out their phones and began texting. This is bad, really bad.

"Carly! You didn't need to scream that!" That was all I could say before 5 people approached us.

"Is it true? Did you and Sam have sex? Why? Is she a good kisser? Is she really sexy when she's naked?" one of the guys asked me. Sam kicked him and glared at him. Pervy much?

"Shut up! I don't need to tell you all the details! Go away!" I responded.

"Gosh, sorry dude. Chill out..." He said as he walked off. Ugh…this is not going to be easy. I thought we were free from all of the other teenagers, but I was wrong. Three girls walked up to us.

"Are you and Freddie really sleeping together? All Ruben said was that you two were dating…" A girl asked Sam.

"Ruben told you?! Ruben said he wasn't going to tell anyone! I'm going to _kill _him!" Sam responded.

"You didn't know? Practically the whole school found out yesterday…Ruben texted _everybody._" Another girl replied. Now I was really cheesed off. Ruben lied to us. How are we going to get past everybody? Especially Carly…

"Well, I think you guys owe me the _whole _story. You can't skip any details!" Carly demanded. I guess there is no point in not telling her.

"Well, about a week and a half ago I invited Sam over to my apartment. I told her that I liked her and we had sex. In the middle of that, my mom walked in and screamed at us. Sam told my mom that she seduced me and that it wasn't my fault, which was completely untrue. A couple of days later I talked to Sam and apologized for rushing everything. Principal Franklin saw us walk out of the closet together and forced us to explain what was going on. The rest of the week we kept meeting in the closet and….did stuff. We also told my mom everything. Gibby caught us and also forced us to explain everything. The next day we went to the basketball court and Ruben and Gibby caught us making out. Ruben texted everyone in the school and told them we were together. And that's pretty much it. Wait, I forgot one small detail, Spencer found out about us too…" Woah, I don't think I've talked that much in my life.

"WHAT?! So pretty much everyone in the world knows about you two besides me?! I can't believe this! I am never talking to you guys ever again! I hope you live unhappy, suckish lives! GOODBYE!!!" Woah, overreacting much? I wasn't as worried as Sam because I knew they would be friends again. But I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again…this is bad. And to make matters worse, I turned around to see that about 10 other people listened to what I just told Carly. Gosh, why does life have to be so difficult?!

"Sam, everything is going to be okay. Trust me," I tried to soften Sam up, but I don't think it worked.

"No it's not Freddie. Now everyone in the whole school knows about us and Carly is never going to talk to us again. This is horrible," Sam said. I couldn't stand seeing Sam like this. I wrapped my arms around Sam in a tight hug. I don't care if students stare at us; I just want Sam to feel better. She finally quieted down. I looked down and stared at her, I gave her a sweet kiss. She seemed to softened up a bit. We totally forgot that we were in the middle of a school hallway. The bell rang though, so everyone was in class.

"We should probably get to class," Sam started walking to her class. I walked the opposite direction since I didn't have homeroom with her.

It was finally almost time for the last class of the day. Then I remembered, I had _health_ next, with _Sam. _I sure hope the teacher didn't find out what we did, because if she did, we will probably have a super long lecture on why teenagers shouldn't have sex and all that crap. I don't care what she says; nothing is going to stop me from having sex with Sam. And I will make sure I lock the door next time.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Time for health. I raced to her classroom, I didn't want to be late. I sat down in my usual seat and Sam sat down in hers.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked Sam.

"Not too great. What about you?"

"It sucked. You have no idea how many students and teachers were staring at me in every class!" I exclaimed.

"I understand. The same thing happened to me. This is so bad, why did it have to turn out this way?"

"I don't know, it just did." Right when I said that the tardy bell rang and our health teacher entered the room.

"Hello class, before we start, I want to speak with Sam and Freddie outside in the hall please." We got up and passed everyone's desk as we went out the door. Everyone was staring at us.

* * *

_In the hallway_

"So, how was your night last night? Did you two have fun? You do realize you could get Sam pregnant?" The teacher started. I just hung my head and nodded.

"Tell me what you guys were thinking. I know you guys were probably safe, but you know, 20% of the time the condom doesn't even do its job…"

"Yeah I know. But 20% isn't a lot…" I defended.

"Don't use that tone with me. I can't give you a detention or suspend you guys, lucky for you, because this was done off school property. But that doesn't mean I can't give you a huge lecture on why teenagers shouldn't have sex. Especially you Freddie. You are a model student. What has gotten into you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry. We weren't thinking. I'm really, really sorry." I apologized over and over again. She finally had it.

"Alright, I won't give you the lecture this time, but don't do it again, do you hear me???"

"Yes Ms. Harper, we hear you," Sam and I both said in unison.

"Good." Ms. Harper said before stepping inside. We also began to go into the classroom, but before we entered, I gave a quick wink at Sam.

"That lecture meant nothing, right??" I asked Sam with extreme hopefulness.

"Absolutely nothing." She confirmed.

Hmmm…life ain't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter! Review please! Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow, but only if you guys help me out and give me some ideas! Thank you! Oh, and sorry this was pretty short. I didn't have much time to write this. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**~seddieFTW**

**P.S. Also, I think I'm gonna make Spencer find out about Sam and Freddie having sex in the next chapter. Give me ideas!**


	8. iAm Safe

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm so busy with basketball and softball. So here's chapter 8. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

_**Previously: **__**"That lecture meant nothing, right??" I asked Sam with extreme hopefulness.**_

"_**Absolutely nothing." She confirmed.**_

_**Hmmm…life ain't so bad after all.

* * *

**_

_Carly's POV: After School_

I was walking home from school, alone. I had no one. All I could think about was Sam and Freddie _inside _each other. I can't believe they would have sex like that behind my back! I mean, I understand that it would be extremely awkward if they told me they were together…and "active", but best friends tell each other _everything. _We all agreed to that after I found out Sam and Freddie kissed.

I walked into Bushwell Plaza, took the elevator up to 8C, and entered my unique, but lonely apartment.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Spencer asked me. I chose not to respond and just walked up to my room, I wish I didn't yell at Sam and Freddie like that. I understand how awkward it must be for them. If I was dating one of my best friends that I was supposed to hate, I would probably keep it a secret. I saw Spencer come into my room with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Carly? You seem really upset."

"I am. How could you not tell me that Sam and Freddie are dating?" I asked sternly.

"What? You found out? So they decided to tell you early, huh?"

"No. They didn't tell me."

"Then how did you find out?"

"Well…." I started. Should I tell Spencer? I mean, I tell Spencer _everything, _and he probably knows they are having sex already. I continued. "Well…I walked in on them having sex." He had such a surprised look on his face now.

"They are having sex?! What the hell? They never told me they were injecting!" Spencer yelled wide- eyed.

"You mean, you didn't know? But you knew they were together, how could they not tell you what they were doing?" I asked curiously. Spencer didn't reply, instead, he ran out of my room as fast as he could. I assumed he was going to talk to Sam and Freddie.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

Sam and I were walking home from school later than usual. We had our _closet _time, and now I assumed we were going to have our _bedroom _time. I was about to open the door to my apartment when I heard loud footsteps coming towards Sam and me. It was Spencer. Dang he looked _really _mad. Uh oh, what did Carly tell him?

"Why the hell are you two injecting? You told me you were together! You never told me you were sleeping together!" Spencer spat.

"Did Carly tell you? Look, we were going to tell you," Sam said.

"You were going to tell me, huh? I have a really hard time believing that…"

"We're really sorry. But come on, we're teenagers. Don't tell me you weren't doing these kinds of things when you were our age!" I spat.

"You're right, I did do things like this, but not when I was 15. I didn't lose my virginity until I was 19. You guys are way too young…" Spencer exclaimed more calmly.

"We're sorry. Please forgive us?" Sam asked.

"I guess I have to forgive you, but Sam, you are like my little sister. It makes me really cheesed off when I find out you've been having sex with one of your best friends." Spencer said. Sam's eyes were filled with guilt, I assumed mine were too. I guess this meant no bedroom time.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys later," Sam said as she walked down the hallway, hanging her head in shame. Spencer and I were left alone.

"I feel really bad for you guys. I mean, how many people have you had to explain this whole thing to?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I lost count,"

"I really need to ask you something." Spencer said.

"What's your question??"

"You really love Sam don't you?" I didn't have to stop to think about my answer, I knew what it was in a heartbeat. I replied to Spencer's question by simply nodding.

"I thought so." He said as he walked towards me, he looked like he was getting something out of his pocket. He continued. "I understand. When I was 19, I fell in love. I felt the same way you do right now." He took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a couple of condoms. He handed them to me. I was speechless.

"Just remember, Freddie, be safe. If you get Sam pregnant I will _kill _you." Wow, I have never heard Spencer say that. I just nodded as he walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I pulled my phone out and texted Sam.

_Hey, come back. I need to talk to you. Spencer's gone, don't worry. I'll explain everything._

She replied about 30 seconds later.

_Are you sure? I'll be there in 5 minutes, I guess._

_5 minutes later_

_Knock, knock, knock_

That must be Sam. I answered it. Sam looked so…un-Sam. Her face was filled with sadness and guilt. I tried to soften her up

"Hey, it's all good. Spencer told me to 'be safe'. He isn't the boss of us, you know. Plus, he is just shocked, he will get used to it…I hope." All she had to do was smile. I kissed her and closed the door…and I LOCKED IT! Sam pushed me onto the bed and unbuttoned my shirt. We were undressed in a heartbeat.

* * *

Sam and I were done. Can you believe that? We actually finished having sex without any interruptions…this was fun. This was really, really, _really _fun. I officially made love to Sam. Her head was resting on my chest. What was weird about this whole thing was that it was only 5 o'clock in the evening...

"So, how did I do?" I asked. Sam laughed and responded.

"Very good!" I kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you Sam. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I knew that no matter what happened right now, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Sorry this was really short. I am running out of ideas! **

**Sneak peek: Nevel is back! I'm thinking that Nevel should find out about Sam and Freddie, and Nevel should blackmail them with a video and threatens to put it on his website.**

**BUT I NEED IDEAS! Review please!**

**~seddieFTW**


	9. iAm Super Creepy

**Hey y'all! Whoa, it's been a really long time since I updated. Sorry about that! Anyways, I decided to go with the Nevel idea…hope you enjoy this chapter! I had trouble with Nevel's POV since he is really weird, and I don't know how to write in a weird way...but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Oh and by the way, this chapter starts out a week after where we left off. (Does that make sense?)

* * *

**

_Nevel's POV_

"Hello Mother, wonderful day we're having isn't it?" I asked as I skipped to the refrigerator to have some organic waffles for breakfast. I had just woken up and was in a marvelous mood.

"Good morning Honey-Bear! Did you sleep well?"

"Of course, mother. Don't I always sleep well?" I responded. She replied with a simple nod. I ate my organic waffles with a smile on my face and then walked to my computer suite to check my flawless website, Nevelovity .com. My website was the same as always, the number of hits was increasing at an exponential rate. Nothing could be better…until I came across a couple of emails my fans sent me.

* * *

_Dear Nevel,_

_You never disappoint me with your wonderful articles and your remarkable reviews, until now. If you have checked all of your comments and other emails, you would have figured out that iCarly is much more popular than your website. I feel that iCarly is much more humorous and appealing than Nevelocity. _

_My apologies,_

_Your ex-fan._

_P.S. YOU SUCK EGGS!! :( Booooo…

* * *

_

All of the comments and emails I received after that stated the exact same thing. I will not have it, I simply won't! iCarly will rue this day, RUE IT!!! I need to get to the bottom of this. I need some gossip about the iCarly team. Maybe Sam is on drugs? Maybe Carly is pregnant? No, I doubt any of those are true. I need to hire someone. I made a call…

"Hello, Ruben? Yes, this is Nevel from Nevelocity .com. May I have a minute of your time?" I asked. I found Ruben on the Ridgeway School website. He looked like he knew the iCarly team.

"Nevel! What in the birds socks are you calling me for? I'm a huge fan of your website, what do you need?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, you see, I'm sure since you've been on my website you can see that I do not enjoy the iCarly webcast. I was wondering if you had any deep dark secrets you could tell me about them. For publicity of my website, of course. Will you help me?"

"Well, I do know some secrets you wouldn't know. But Carly, Sam, and Freddie are my friends. What's in it for me?"

"I will pay you $50! Please! I need to know this secret you speak of!"

"Ok, ok. But you better pay me that $50 dollars…"

"OK I WILL JUST TELL ME!" I spat.

"Sam and Freddie are dating. I know for a fact, I've walked in on them making out before. AND, for the real juicy gossip, they are pretty active in the bedroom, if you know what I'm saying." Oh my flipping flapjacks, did I just hear what I thought I heard?! Sam and Freddie are having sex? This is too good to be true.

"Thank you so much. I will get that $50 to you as soon as possible. Have a grand day!" I said as I hung up the phone. How was I going to write this on my website? Something this big needs evidence…I got it! I'm going to sneak into Bushwell Plaza and put a hidden camera in Freddie's bedroom! Yes…this is going to be good. Mwa ha ha ha ha!

* * *

_Later that week_

I had the hidden camera with me as I headed to the Bushwell Plaza.

"Excuse me, doorman? I need to visit a young man named Fredward Benson. Do you know what apartment he lives in?" I asked the doorman, who I know from the iCarly webcast, was named Lewbert.

"Yeah, yeah. He lives on the top floor in apartment 16-Z. But he isn't home; he's out with his delinquent girlfriend. Now go! You're upsetting my wart!" I rushed up to the top level. This is perfect, Freddie isn't home! This plan just keeps getting better and better.

I reached apartment 16-Z and picked the lock. I know what you are thinking, how could a handsome, polite, smart boy like me know how to pick a lock? Well I don't know the answer to that, I just know how. I entered his apartment. It was FILTHY!! How could he stand to live in a place like this?! Well…now is not the time for questions. I hung the camera on the ceiling at a perfect angle so it could see the whole apartment, especially the bed.

* * *

_That night_

I was sitting in my computer suite waiting for Freddie and Sam to come home. It seemed like hours passed until I heard the door open…

All I saw was Freddie walk in with his mouth glued on a petite little blond girl with gigantic biceps. It was definitely Sam. I didn't have to wait for anything; they got to business right away. Freddie pushed Sam on to the bed and took her shirt off. A couple of minutes passed until they were both half naked. I didn't want to get too creepy, so I stopped the video right there. I pulled the disk out of my camera and into my laptop. I downloaded the video and was seconds away from posting it on my website, but then an idea came to me. What if I told Sam and Freddie I had the tape? What if I told them the only way I wouldn't post the video on Nevelocity was if they let me on their show? I knew for a fact that if I told them that they would let me on the show in a heartbeat. So why not make this even more fun? I'll show their video on iCarly, since iCarly is more popular anyway…

* * *

The next day I woke up and called Freddie.

"Hello Freddie. Did you have fun with Sam last night? Because let me tell you, I had loads of fun watching you!"

"What the hell are you talking about Nevel?"

"Well if you need to know, I have a pretty detailed sex tape in my hand right now, and if you don't want me posting it on Nevelocity, than you better do something for me…"

"A sex tape?! How did you get a sex tape of me and Sam?" Freddie asked, I also heard a loud 'What?!' from Sam in the background.

"Hidden cameras, duh!"

"That is such an invasion of privacy, Nevel! I can't believe you did that!"

"Like I said before, if you don't want me to post this video on Nevelocity, then you have to do something for me!"

"What do you want, Nevel?"

"I want to be on your show tonight. And not only that, but I want to be _in charge_ of the WHOLE show."

"Fine whatever, as long as you don't post that video on your lame website. See you tonight at seven."

This is going to be wonderful.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

I hung up the phone. I was pissed. Nevel had a damn sex tape of Sam and I. He is such a creeper! Oh well, at least he promised not to show the tape on his website. But he gets to be in charge of the whole damn show tonight! How am I going to tell Carly? I mean, she is still super pissed at us!

"How the hell did Nevel get a sex tape of us?!" Sam spat. I didn't respond with words. I just ran to the hidden camera and tore it off the wall.

"Is this your answer?" I asked as I held up the camera.

"Oh my gosh! Is he going to post it on Nevelocity?"

"Not if we let him be in charge of the show tonight. He's coming over at 7." Sam let out a huge sigh. It would be horrible if a sex tape of two famous web stars leaked on to the internet.

* * *

_Back to Nevel's POV_

I arrived at the iCarly studio at 7 sharp. I had everything I needed to do the show. I had duck tape, and of course, the video.

"Hello iCarly! Wonderful day we're having, isn't it?" I said cheerfully as I leaped into the studio. All they could do was glare at me.

"Whatever Nevel, let's just get this over with. In 5-4-3-2…" Freddie spat.

"Hello iCarly watchers. I'm Nevel, well of course you know that!" I said as I laughed.

"Carly, Sam, and Freddie won't be doing the show tonight. They agreed to let me in charge. Now Carly, Sam, Freddie will you please come here for a second?" I asked. They all came towards me. My plan was working.

"Guys! In here right now!" I yelled at the 3 big, muscular, men. They came in and pinned Carly, Sam, and Freddie on to chairs and duck taped their feet and arms so they couldn't escape. I continued with the webcast as they struggled to get out.

"Many of you know that Sam and Freddie are dating. If you didn't know that, well, now you do! What many of you don't know is what is happening between Sam and Freddie when they aren't making out at school. I now wish to show you this clear evidence of Sam and Freddie." I put the disk into Freddie's laptop and played the video. Once the video started playing, Freddie and Sam screamed and struggled.

"Nevel, I swear when I get out of here you will be kicked so hard!" Sam threatened.

"Nevel, let us out right now!" Freddie ordered.

"Guys! I can't believe to continue to have sex after everything that has been going on!" Carly screamed at Sam and Freddie. Oooohhh…Carly is mad! Mwa ha ha ha ha! The video continued to play, my plan had worked.

* * *

**Sort of cliffy I guess. I hope that was a good chapter! Geez…Nevel is such a creep! I have no idea what I'm going to write about next…so give me some ideas please!!! PLEASE!!!**

**~seddieFTW**


	10. iAm Scared

**Here's Chapter 10! This chapter begins right where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

_Nevel's POV_

The video was almost over, I'm pretty sure this show is going downhill after today. This is what I call ruing the day…

The look on Sam and Freddie's faces were priceless. I kind of feel bad for them; I would hate to have a sex tape exposed on a very popular website…who am I kidding? This is the most fun I've had in years!

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

This. Is. Terrible. Sam and I are having freaking sex for crying out loud! Now everyone knows about us and our….activities that we do. The video finally ended. We heard Nevel's squeaky voice.

"I think this was the most popular show so far…way to go iCarly gang, this show finally has some suspense! Ha ha ha ha ha! I told you I would get revenge!" Nevel ran out of the studio with the sex tape and left us in the duct tape. We heard Spencer come up.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! Are you okay?!" He asked as he pulled the duct tape off Carly. Carly got out of the chair and glared at us.

"Um, aren't you going to let us out?" Sam asked.

"No, Carly and I want to speak with you about what you've been doing…" Spencer said.

"How could you keep having sex?! Do you not realize how much trouble iCarly is going to get in with the LCC?! iCarly could get shut down!" Carly spat.

"Do you think we were planning this?! I had no idea that Nevel put a hidden camera in my apartment!" I stated.

"Well maybe you guys should keep your relationship PG and none of this would have happened!"

"Carly! We're freaking 15 years old! Come on, you are acting like such a---" I was cut off with the sound of my mother's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I told you guys that you could be together as long as you stopped having sex, and yet here you are, exposing everything on the internet! You guys are never allowed to see or speak to each other again! Come on Freddie, you are going to the doctor's to get an STD testing!" My mom screamed as she tore the duct tape off me and dragged me out the door. Well I don't care what my mom says; I am going to keep seeing Sam!

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I was now the only one still taped to the chair. This sucks so much! Why can't Freddie and I just have a normal relationship?! I wish we didn't have Freddie's freaky mother, or Nevel, or Spencer and Carly constantly yelling at us! Ahhhhhh!!!!

I think Spencer noticed the guilt and sadness in my eyes, because he un-taped me and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"It's okay," he comforted, "it's not your fault. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Just promise me you won't have sex with Freddie until you're older…"

"I promise, Spencer. Thanks for everything."

"Okay, I think you better get home. You look really tired and you've had a long day." Spencer suggested. I nodded and began to walk out the door, but I heard Carly say something…

"Wait, Sam, don't go yet." I turned around to see Carly coming towards me and pull me into a nice hug. She continued to speak.

"I'm really sorry about everything; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I guess I am just really new to this whole 'Sam and Freddie are in love' thing. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course Carly, but I got to get home, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door, out of Bushwell Plaza, and down the street to my house.

* * *

_At Sam's House_

I walked in the front door and saw my mom lying on the couch drinking…another beer. Couldn't she see how much this is ruining my life?! I just want a normal life!

I walked up to my bedroom and opened the door. The first thing I saw was my calendar. I was curious about when I was going to start my period again, since it seemed like it's been a while. I was NOT happy with the calendar at all! It said I was supposed to start a week ago….uh oh. I couldn't be…I wasn't….Freddie used a condom….but condom's don't always work…oh no.

I had no idea what to do! I decided to call Freddie and ask him to come over. Maybe he could sneak past his mom and come see me. I tried really hard to hold back all of my tears.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, it's me. How much trouble are you in?"

"Well, my mom locked me in my room, so now I can't get out…"

"But you have your _own _apartment; you don't even live there anymore."

"Well that doesn't matter to her I guess…so what's up???"

"Can you come over? I need to tell you something…"

"Uh, I can try, why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Because this is something I need to tell you in person…please?"

"Okay, I will be there in a half hour. It's going to take a while since I have to unlock my door, and sneak past my mom…is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you in a few."

I did _not _want to tell Freddie I might be pregnant. If I am, this will ruin his whole future! He won't be able to go to Stanford, he won't be able to find _true _love, and get married and have kids like a normal person lives their lives…my thoughts were interrupted by a sound of pebbles hitting my bedroom window. I opened it to see that Freddie was trying to get my attention.

"Wow, Freddork, cliché much?" I asked with a smile on my face, he always knows how to make me feel better…

"Well it's late and I didn't want to ring the doorbell and wake your mom up, you can't blame me!" He whispered/shouted.

"I wasn't blaming anything on anyone. Wait at the front door, I'll let you in."

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Freddie must have been freezing; it felt like it was 20 degrees outside! We walked up to my room and closed my door.

"What do you need to tell me? Are you ok?" Freddie asked. He was obviously really concerned. I tear managed to escape my eye and make its way down my face, but Freddie wiped it from my eye and hugged me.

"What's wrong, Sam. You're starting to worry me…come on, you can tell me anything." He said as he kissed my head and pulled me closer.

"I really don't want to tell you; you are going to be so mad." I replied.

"Sam, whatever it is, I could never be mad. Just tell me…"

"Okay…well…I might be…....I might be......pregnant." After I said that I tried to avoid eye contact with him, but he looked me in the eyes.

"Oh my gosh, this….is….terrible." He said as he ran his finger through his hair.

"I knew you would be mad…"

"What? I'm not mad. Sam I love you and you know that. Whatever happens I will always be here for you. Okay?" I nodded as he pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"So you don't know for sure though, right?" He asked.

"No, but I'm a week late. I'm usually always early…"

"Are you going to take a test?"

"If I have too, I really don't want to though. My mom has like 7 in her bathroom drawer since she is such a whore…" We both looked at each other and chuckled, my mom really was a whore, but she managed to never get pregnant…

"Well, how about you take one tomorrow, and don't worry, I will be there for you. Right now, we should get some rest." I nodded as we both got into bed. I fell asleep in his arms.

I knew that if I _was _pregnant, I am glad it's with him.

* * *

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

**This was not my best chapter, but I just wanted to let you know, THIS IS NOT A PREGNANCY FIC!!! Sam is **_**not **_**pregnant.**

**Also, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter besides her taking a test. Maybe something that has to do with Sam's mom….hmmm…maybe. Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Oh and by the way, I got a live journal! It's not too fancy yet, but I will work on it and put my stories up there. **

**To find my livejournal URL, just go to my profile. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**~seddieFTW :) shoosh yeah…**


	11. iAm Regular

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…

* * *

**

_Sam's POV_

"Sam, wake up…it's already 10 o'clock," Freddie said as he tried to wake me up. All I could do was yawn and moan. I couldn't wake up, I barely got any sleep last night, and to top it off, I had a horrible dream that my period was a week late and I thought I was pregnant.

"Sam, you have to take that test today, the sooner we find out, the better." Oh great, it wasn't a dream. There _was _a chance I had a freaking baby growing inside of me right now.

"I can't take the test, I'm scared. I'm already a week late; I know that I'm pregnant. There is no point in taking a test…"

"You don't know that. Come on, I'll be with you almost the whole time!" he encouraged me. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just as scared as I was. Both of us weren't ready to be parents.

I refused to get out of bed, so Freddie pulled me up and carried me to my bathroom. He sat me down on the counter.

"Now, where are the tests? You said that your mom had them lying around somewhere."

"They're in the drawer…" I said as I pointed to the drawer. He opened it and pulled out the _last _pregnancy test.

"Wow, only one left, my mom has reached a new level of _whore._" I spat. Freddie started to laugh; I knew it was fake though, he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Now come on, there is nothing to be afraid of…just take the test."

"There are a million things to be afraid of Freddie! I could be pregnant!" At that point I burst into tears. All Freddie could do was pull me into a tight hug.

"Sam, no matter what happens it's going to be alright!" I nodded and got up. Freddie kissed the top of my head and headed out the door.

_This is it. _I took the stick of death out of the box.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

'Sam might be pregnant. Sam might be pregnant. Sam might be freaking pregnant with my baby!' I thought to myself as I lay on Sam's bed. This is my entire fault. If I never got those "needs" to fool around with Sam, if I never had those curiosities a guy my age has, if I never _fell in love _with Sam, this would never be happening. This is all my fault. I've done nothing but rush her into a relationship.

My thoughts were running through my head simultaneously. This is my fault, I might be a dad, and how will I tell my mom, Spencer, and Carly? This is just too much to take in all at once.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hands. _This is it._

"Well…are you—pregnant?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of the one test she might NOT fail…

"I don't know yet…I will know in about two minutes." I could tell she had been crying more.

* * *

The longest two minutes of my life had passed. And now, it's time to find out if Sam is with child.

"Well Sam, it's been two minutes, you should look at it now."

"Can you look at it for me? I'm scared. I really want you to do it…" I took the stick. In 5-4-3-2, I flipped the test over and saw the results. It was….negative. Oh my freaking goodness this is awesome. I let out a huge sigh.

"Well Sam, we have nothing to worry about. You are _not _pregnant." I said. She turned her head and looked at the test. She smiled…it was all going to be okay. We looked at each other for what seemed like 5 minutes, until we heard the drunk, harsh voice of none other than Ms. Puckett. Uh oh…

"Sam, you slut! I can't believe you've had sex with _him. _You're that desperate aren't you?" Ummm….ouch. Am I that ugly?

"Mom! What are you doing here?! You said you weren't coming home for a couple of days!"

"I changed my mind, I wanted to see what my daughter was up to…you've been busy I assume." Ms. Puckett said as she walked in the door closer to us…oh man I am scared! Sam is _strong, _so her mom must be like…superhuman. She kept glaring at me, so I decided to speak up.

"Um…I'm really sorry, Mrs. Puckett. It was all my fault. Please don't blame Sam."

"I'm not blaming anyone. Do you really think I care about what Sam does? Please, I haven't done anything for her since she was 5 years old…" Wow…Sam's mom is---charming. I can't believe Sam has been taking care of herself for 10 years! Sam's mom walked out of the room. I looked at Sam. I never realized how vulnerable she could be. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Sam. But look on the bright side, you aren't pregnant." With my words, Sam smiled and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, but she pulled back.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not really. It's just that…I've been thinking...everything that has been going on with us…it's just, it's overwhelming."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me? Because I'm really sorry about this whole thing, but I don't know what I would do without you…" Oh my gosh this CAN'T be happening.

"No. I'm not breaking up with you. But, I just don't think this relationship is headed in the right direction. I think that maybe---" I cut her off and finished her sentence for her.

"You think that maybe we should try to have an actual relationship that doesn't have any pregnancy scares, or sex tapes leaking out onto the internet. I get it."

"Exactly. I think the best way to find out if we could actually work out is to try to have an actual high school relationship. No sex, no secrets. What do you think?"

"I agree completely. And with that being said, Sam, would you like to go on an actual date this Friday night?"

"Yes, of course. Where should we go?"

"Maybe just some place simple. How about we go to the Groovy Smoothies?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. So do you want to go to my apartment? We could hang out, watch movies, talk…"

"Um…maybe we could hang out with Carly; we haven't done that for a really long time. And plus, I really want to tell her what has happened today."

"I agree, let's go. And while you tell Carly what went on today, I'm going to tell my mom what happened and beg for forgiveness…oh, and I'm also going to call the LCC and get the whole sex tape thing cleared up. From what I know, we can get the sex tape permanently off the internet, and we could get Nevel in a lot of trouble."

"Awesome! Let's go!" We ran out the door and down the street to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

_Outside Carly's Apartment_

"Carly! Open the door! I have to tell you something really important!" Sam yelled as she pounded on Carly's door. At the same time I was pounding on my mom's door. Carly and my mom opened the door at the same time.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

"I have amazing news, and I have bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad, so we can get it over with."

"Okay, well, I thought I was pregnant…" Carly dropped the plastic cup she had in her hand. Thank goodness it was empty.

"I'm not finished yet….I'm _not _pregnant. The test was negative."

"Okay, that's good. What's the good news???"

"Freddie and I are going to try to have a regular relationship. No sex, no secrets. We promise we will tell you everything that goes on between us."

"That's good. So what do you mean by a _regular_ relationship?"

"I told you, no sex and no secrets. We are just going to be a regular couple without pregnancy scares or sex tapes."

"Oh that's great Sam! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy. There won't be as much pressure anymore." At that point Freddie walked into the apartment.

"Did you tell Carly?"

"Yep. What about you? Did you tell your mom?"

"You betcha! She was okay with everything, surprisingly. And I'm finally moving back into my mom's apartment." Carly was staring at Freddie and I for what seemed like forever until she finally spoke up.

"You know, I never realized this until now, but you guys were _made _for each other. I'm really happy for you guys."

"You really think so?" Freddie asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Absolutely! Now I'm going to go upstairs and pick out a movie we can all watch. Have fun down here…all alone." Carly said as she walked up the stairs. Freddie moved in for the kiss. My arms made its way around his neck and his tongue made its way into my mouth. Spencer walked in, but we didn't notice at all.

"Dang, I'm going to have to get used to that…" Spencer said as he continued to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! I'm thinking the next chapter will be of their date at the Groovy Smoothies. It will probably just be a little filler chapter. If you have any ideas of what I should write next, please tell me! I'm a little stuck! I have to add some drama in some time! So what do you think I should do????**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


	12. iGet One Last Time

**Hey y'all! Wow, I updated sooner than I thought I would. Anyways, I decided to go with "Danica456" idea. I changed it a **_**little **_**bit though. I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, school starts again on Monday, so I'll be pretty busy. I'll update as soon as I can, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

**Oh yeah, **_**Important author's note:**_

**This chapter starts off with Sam and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothies for their date. **_**It's been a week and Freddie has moved back in with his mom.

* * *

**_

_Freddie's POV _

Sam and I were having an _actual _date at the Groovy Smoothies. It's actually been a really good week, no sex (dang…), but _no _pressure or anything.

"So did you do the Physics homework?" I asked Sam, trying to make a conversation.

"Freddork, do you _really _think that I did my homework?"

"No, I am just trying to make a conversation…"

"Ha, ha, well at least you're trying Fredward. So what do you think we should do on the next iCarly?"

"I have no idea, but if we're going to talk about iCarly, we should have _Carly _here…"

"Yeah, I agree. So…"

"So how has it been with your mom this past week? Did the pregnancy scare really freak her out?"

"It's been…awkward. I've been spending the night with Carly lately since I don't really want to face her. If I _was _pregnant, she would have kicked me out in a heartbeat. My mom isn't the most pleasant person in the world…"

"Yeah, I can tell. I have one question though, um…if you were—pregnant, would you get an abortion, adoption, or what?" That was the most uncomfortable question I have ever asked, but I need to know the answer.

"I honestly have no idea. I probably would have done whatever _you _wanted to do. What you have wanted me to do?"

"Um…well, I don't know. It would be up to you, and if you did decide to keep it, you know I would help you out as much as I could."

"Yep…but I'm not pregnant, so it's ALL good."

The rest of the date went really good. We talked about school, Gibby, the teachers, ham, and we told a lot of jokes. Sam hasn't stopped with the nicknames, but I haven't gotten a single bruise for weeks. _Love _brings out the soft side in Sam. We finished our smoothies and said goodbye to T-bo. We walked out the door hand-in-hand. Life. Is. Good.

"So where do you want to go now?" Sam asked.

"Um, how about we go to my place, I moved back in with my mom, though. Are you in the mood to deal with her?" Sam laughed and nodded.

"I guess, let's go." She started heading to the Bushwell Plaza, but I stopped her.

"Um, how about we go the long way, through the park."

"Okay, let's go." We walked the opposite direction and started walking through the park.

"You know, I've really enjoyed this past week with you. _Even though _there has been no sex…" I gave her a puppy dog face hoping she would reconsider the whole sex thing. I would do anything to hold Sam's delicate body again. Sam pushed me a little, that pretty much meant that she wasn't going to reconsider anything.

"I am _not _going to deal with another pregnancy scare."

"I know, I know." We walked through the park in complete silence. I never realized how tall I was compared to Sam.

We were almost out of the park when we saw about 5 teenagers about our age sitting on a picnic table with beer and cigarettes. I swear, one of them looked exactly like Jonah. The teenagers saw us looking at them, so the one that looked like Jonah started walking towards us. I could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, aren't you Sam and Freddie? It's me, Jonah." Okay, so I guess it _was _Jonah. Sam and I nodded.

"Wow Sam, you're looking pretty hot. Why the hell are you with this guy? You could do so much better." He said as he brushed Sam's hair with his fingers.

"Yeah I don't think so, Jonah. Hands off!"

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm way better than this guy!" Oh no he didn't…

"If you are than you can go find 15 other girls that are desperate enough to go out with _you!_" Jonah just glared at Sam, and then at me. He was so jealous that I was dating the prettiest, strongest girl in the school.

"Fine whatever, but when you get bored with this asshole I'll be waiting." Jonah shoved me and started to walk away. I _needed _to say something.

"Yeah, go back to your drunken friends. The only girls that will ever go out with you are the ones that are so desperate to get laid that they don't care what level of douche-bag you're at." Jonah stopped in his tracks and faced me. He started walking towards me. Once he was within 2 feet of me, he threw a punch at my face. Thank goodness I had fast reflexes; I grabbed his fist with my hand and threw him onto the ground.

"Never hit on my girlfriend again, asshole!" Jonah got up and ran back to his friends. Sam and I continued to walk hand-in-hand.

"Thanks for standing up for me, that was really nice of you."

"Don't thank me, that guy was pissing me off…" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Sam said. The sound of those words coming out of Sam's mouth gave me the happiest feeling anybody could ever have.

"I love you too." I gave her another quick kiss.

* * *

_In Freddie's Room_

Sam and I were in my room making out on my bed, but that's as far as it's going to go. My mom wasn't home so we didn't have to worry about that crazy lady. Ugh…why am I so desperate to have sex with Sam _one last time. _One last time, I just need one last time.

"One more time." I asked her in between kisses.

"What do you mean?"

"I just need one last time…please?"

"One more time, and then we're done." Once Sam finished her sentence I pulled my shirt of and kissed her even more forcefully than before. I unbuttoned Sam's shirt and pulled it off. If this is the last time, it _better _be good.

We were completely undressed and under the covers now. MY DOOR WAS LOCKED. I know that once we're done we're going to have to tell Carly and Spencer. We can't risk getting in trouble _again. _

"Isn't this what we're NOT supposed to be doing?" Sam asked as I held her delicate body and planted kissed along her neck. At that point I pulled a condom out of my nightstand.

"Protection, Sam. Ever heard of it?" All Sam did was chuckle and continue to kiss me harder than she's ever kissed me before. So far, so good.

I never realized how hard it is to just STOP having sex after you've done it a million times…I guess that's what happens when you are in love. After we were done we lay down on my bed, her head was resting on my chest, and my arm was around her waist. That was definitely the best one so far. Sam and I were really tired after that...workout.

"You can stay the night if you want." I told Sam.

"Okay, thank you." She closed her eyes and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Morning_

I woke up next to Sam. She was wearing my shirt and my boxer shorts. I was completely naked…I felt really awkward. I quietly got out of bed and put some other boxers on. I didn't want to wake Sam up. Ugh…I just remembered that my mom came home last night. Sam and I are going to have to sneak out of the apartment. Sam's eyes opened slowly as she yawned.

"Good morning, Fredduccini."

"Awww…sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay." I gave her a long, hard kiss before I got completely dressed.

"Can I keep your shirt and your boxers on? I think I'm going to go to Carly's and borrow some of her clothes and tell her what happened."

"Okay, sure. But be careful, my mom's probably asleep and you don't want to wake her."

"Okay." She walked out the door with her jeans in her hands. I went to the other side of the bed and started to make it. I saw Sam's underwear on the floor. I picked them up and smiled. 'I think I'll keep these.' I whispered to myself. Her underwear was a reminder of me and Sam's last time…for now of course.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it was pretty short. **

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Can you help me out by reviewing and giving me some ideas? Thank you so much!**

**~seddieFTW**


	13. iWrite An Author's Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I hate author's notes, just like you guys.

* * *

**

**I got a review saying that the last chapter was a good chapter to end the story. At first I didn't agree with this person, but the more I read the chapter, the more I agreed. So I want you guys to REVIEW and tell me what you think I should do…

* * *

**

**_1. I could keep going with the story for a couple more chapters…_**

**_2. I could write an epilogue. (I would write about a 2-4 chapter epilogue.)

* * *

_**

**So no matter what, this story isn't finished, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**If you vote for the epilogue, I would write a brief little paragraph saying what has happened over the years, so I won't skip out on any important details that you wanted to know!

* * *

**

**This is the last sentence of Chapter 12: **

"Okay." She walked out the door with her jeans in her hands. I went to the other side of the bed and started to make it. I saw Sam's underwear on the floor. I picked them up and smiled. 'I think I'll keep these.' I whispered to myself. Her underwear was a reminder of me and Sam's last time…for now of course.

**In my opinion, that was a good ending. What do you guys think? I will try my best to update this weekend or on Tuesday! REVIEW!!!**

**~seddieFTW**

**P.S. Again, I apologize for this author's note. :(**


	14. iLost Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

_Right where we left off, Sam's POV_

I walked into Carly's apartment, in Freddie's shirt and boxers. I don't think I'll have to tell her much, since it's pretty obvious what Freddie and I did.

"Carly, I need to borrow some of your clothes!" I yelled to Carly, who was upstairs.

"Why can't you just use your---" Carly stopped mid-sentence as she came down the stairs and saw me in only boxers and a t-shirt.

"What the heck did you and Freddie do last night?!" Carly seemed angry.

"I know what you're thinking. Just let me explain, please???" I begged her.

"Whatever, but your explanation BETTER be good!"

"Ok, well yesterday Freddie and I ran into Jonah, Freddie got rid of him. Later that night Freddie and I were---making out on his bed and we ended up having sex…BUT I PROMISE THAT WAS THE LAST TIME…for now, of course."

"Fine, I guess I HAVE to forgive you. Do you promise it's your last time?"

"For now…"

"SAM!"

"Ok, ok. Yes, we won't do it again!" For now….

"Good, so you need clothes?"

"Yes, unless boxers and a t-shirt fit the school dress code…"

"Well, you can wear anything in my closet."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Freddie's POV**_

When I was finished making my bed, I took a shower and ate breakfast. I was about to head to Carly's, but my mom stopped me. All she did was GLARE at me.

"Is there something you want to say, Freddie?" She asked me.

"Ummmm…no."

"Oh, really? I just really wanted to know how your night was with Sam."

"How did you find out?"

"Well I came home and all I heard were moans…"

"Um…well, let me explain. Once we start, we can't really STOP. But I promise that was our last time…for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?!"

"I meant we won't do it EVER AGAIN!" For now, of course.

"Ok, I guess. My little Freddie is growing up…" My mom's eyes were starting to tear up…

"Ok mom, well, BYE!" I said as I ran out the door and opened Carly's.

"Hey Carly. Where's Sam?"

"She's upstairs, getting some clothes on that AREN'T yours."

"So did Sam explain?"

"Yep. You and Sam sure are addicted to sex…"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'addicted', but we like it---A LOT." The awkward conversation began and ended as Sam came downstairs in some of Carly's clothes.

* * *

_**School, still in Freddie's POV**_

Carly, Sam, and I walked through the halls of Ridgeway; we were ready for another long day of school.

_Ring, ring, ring_

The bell rang and Sam and Carly walked to their classes, as I walked to mine I was stopped in the hall by….crap, Valerie, the bitch.

"Um, hi Valerie, what's up?"

"Hi Freddie, long time no see." She said awfully flirty. I'm going to end this before it gets bad.

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way…" I said as I walked off.

"Freddie wait, I know you're with Sam, you don't have to worry…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know WHY you're with Sam! She always torments you and calls you names! Remember when we were dating, you HATED her!"

"Well its different now, when we were dating I was in denial. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't need to understand…"She said as she pushed me against the wall, she started leaning closer, and closer, and---OH NO! Valerie is kissing me! I tried to push her off, but she is holding my arms. There is no way I could stop this kiss.

Little did I know, Sam was watching the whole thing. Well, except for the part when I finally pushed Valerie off.

"What the hell was that for? You know damn right that I'm with Sam!"

"Well I still like you, okay?!"

"Well that doesn't mean you can just pin me against the wall and start kissing me! And what do you mean by you STILL liking me?! You never liked me! When we were 'dating' you were just taking advantage of me!"

"Whatever, I did my job…" She said as she smirked and left to go to homeroom.

"What job?" I said to myself. I wonder if I should tell Sam about this. I guess I should, but I'm going to wait until tonight.

* * *

_**Later tonight**_

_'Hey Sam, can you come over, I need to talk to you.'_ I texted her. She never replied, but I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Sam, you got my text." I said as I leaned in for a quick kiss, but she pulled away. She looked angry.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" I asked her.

"DON'T call me Sammy!" She snapped.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why do you think?! Just get it over with…"

"Get what over with?"

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?"

"What?! NO! Why did you think I would break up with you?"

"Don't act all innocent, I saw you and Valerie today!"

"What? Oh Sam, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…I wanted to tell you that---"

"Look, I'll save you all the trouble. I get it…" She said as she walked out the door. This is NOT good. My mom walked in.

"What was all that yelling, Freddie?! Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I---I don't know…" My eyes started to tear up, I just lost the best thing I ever had. My mom saw the tears and ran and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong? Did you get in a fight with Sam?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. I was just guessing. Tell me what happened."

"Sam caught Valerie and me kissing in the hallway." Right when I said that my mom slapped me in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved Sam!"

"Mom, I do. Valerie is the one that kissed me, I didn't kiss Valerie. I tried to tell Sam what happened but she didn't let me finish. Mom I lost the best thing I ever had and it's all Valerie's fault! Gosh, she is such a BITCH!"

"No need to use potty words, Freddie! Why were you and Valerie talking in the first place?"

"She stopped me in the hallway, I tried to walk away, but she didn't let me. Just please leave me alone, I'm going to bed." I said as I walked to my room. I entered my room and got on my email, with any luck, Sam would be online. She wasn't. I turned my head away from the computer and caught a glimpse of Sam's present. It was a promise ring. It was the closest thing I could get to an engagement ring, without getting engaged, since we're only 15. It didn't look like I would be giving that ring to Sam anytime soon. That's when it all came out; I started to cry---really hard. The tears wouldn't stop. I never felt this way with Carly. I needed Sam. I _needed_ to get her back.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was short, I needed to update today and I don't have too many ideas. I think I'm going to keep writing this story for ****4-6 ****more chapters, and then I'm going to write an epilogue that's about 3 or 4 chapters, so this story isn't even close to finishing!**

**Ideas for future chapters:**

**I don't have too many ideas! So tell me what you want to happen!**

**1. How do you want Freddie to get Sam back? I need a lot of help with this one!**

**2. How do want the iCarly gang to get back at Nevel?**

**3. There hasn't been enough Spencer in this story, how could I put more Spencer in?**

**4. How do you want to get back at Valerie?**

**5. How do you want Freddie to give Sam the promise ring? I was thinking he could give it to her on the fire escape, right after they get back together.**

**That's all the questions I need you to answer! Hurry and review! The faster you review, the faster I update! **

**Follow me on twitter! My twitter is www(.)twitter(.)com/seddieisthecure**

**Thanks! ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**

**~Brooke (seddieFTW) **


	15. iExplain

**Bonjour readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, you can blame my teachers… Anyway, here's chapter 15!**

**By the way, I got a lot of your ideas, but I decided to go with mine, because I honestly think that getting Freddie to get Valerie to admit what she did is just too predictable and boring. But I DO appreciate your ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

I cried myself to sleep last night. It's all Valerie's fault. How am I going to get Sam back? What if I never get Sam back? I needed to talk to someone about this. I dragged myself out of bed. I didn't bother to brush my hair or brush my teeth, I didn't even wash my tear stained face.

I managed to get myself out of my apartment and across the hall to Carly's apartment.

_Knock, knock_

Carly opened the door. Her welcoming smile faded as she saw me.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I really need to talk to Spencer right now, is he home?"

"Yes, but what's wrong?"

"It's a long story…"

I went down the hall to Spencer's bedroom and knocked.

"Spencer, are you in there? I really need to talk to you!"

"The door is open."

I walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Only a couple tears managed to escape my eyes.

"Dude, you look broken. What happened?" Spencer asked me.

"Sam and I are done, Spencer. I need to get her back."

"Well what happened? Tell me the whole story."

"Valerie cornered my in the hallway and kissed me. Sam saw. End of story. I tried to explain to her what happened, but she wouldn't listen."

"Wow, that's tough. Have you tried calling her?"

"Of course. She won't pick up, she's probably at her house but I don't want to bug her. I don't want to get hurt."

"Dude, you're going to get nowhere if you can't actually go to Sam's house and explain what happened."

"Ok, fine. I'll go. But can you drive me there?"

"Fine, I'll go get my keys."

As we walked out of Spencer's room we saw Carly watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Carly asked.

"Sam's house. I need to talk to her." I responded.

"Oh, well you should clean up. You look….terrible. Sorry, but honesty is the best policy."

"I know I look horrible. Spencer, is it okay if I go clean up really quick, I'll meet you down in the parking lot in 5 minutes."

"Sure kiddo. I'll see you down there." Spencer walked out of the apartment. I followed, but before I reached the door Carly asked me something.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"It depends, what's going on?"

"Wendy is throwing a party and I want you and Sam to go. She throws the best parties."

"It depends on what happens at Sam's house. If everything works out, I'm sure Sam and I would be happy to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, have fun at Sam's."

We approached Sam's house. I looked decent. And by decent I mean that you couldn't tell that I've been crying.

"Hey Spencer, can you wait here? I don't know how long I'll be."

"Sure Freddo, now go get your girl!"

I've been to Sam's house many times, so I know exactly where her room was. I didn't knock on her front door, because I knew she wouldn't answer. I decided to go through her backyard. I found some small rocks and I started to throw them at her window. I saw her open the window.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to explain. Please, I need to tell you what happened."

"Go away! I don't need to hear about your precious Valerie!" she slammed the window and went back to whatever she was doing. I'm not leaving until I get her back. I decided to do the most dangerous thing I could ever think of; I climbed the tree that was right next to her balcony. As I reached the top I managed to get onto her balcony. I didn't care if she threw me off; I needed to tell her how much I loved her. I opened the sliding door and walked into her room. I saw her bed, definitely some great memories there.

"Sam, I'm not leaving, just let me explain what happened."

"What the hell, Benson?! Get out of my room; I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING SAM!" As I said that Sam tackled me and pinned me down to the ground. As I got a closer look at her, I could tell she was crying just as hard as I was. I used all my strength and I luckily managed to spin her around so that I was on top.

"Get off of me, Freddie!"

"It wasn't what it looked like, Sam. Valerie cornered me and told me she still 'liked' me. Then all of a sudden she started kissing me, I tried to push her off. Sam, I am in love with you. I cried myself to sleep last night. I feel terrible. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." Sam stopped struggling and looked into my eyes.

"How can I trust you?" I didn't know what else to do. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face, landing on Sam's shirt. The look on her face told me that she believed me.

"I'm sorry; I should have let you explain earlier." I leaned in for a kiss, I was so happy to feel her lips against mine instead of Valerie. Between kisses I managed to whisper "I love you." We got really comfortable on the floor; we only broke the kiss when we were desperate for air.

* * *

It must have been 30 minutes, Sam and I were still making out on the floor. We were about to move to her bed when I felt my phone vibrating. I broke the kiss and looked at the caller ID, shit! It was Spencer, I totally forgot that he was outside Sam's house.

"Hi Spencer, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot!"

"It's okay, did you work things out with Sam?"

"Yep, I sure did."

"Well, if you want to spend more time there, I'll let you."

"Um, maybe. Can I call you back in a second?"

"Sure kiddo." I got off Sam and helped her off the floor.

"That was---"Sam started.

"HOT." I finished.

"So what did Spencer want?"

"He drove me here, and I forgot he was outside waiting for me. He wanted to know if I was going to stay or not."

"Well do you want to stay?"

"YES, am I allowed to?"

"Yeah, of course you can, Freddork."

"Ok, let me call Spencer back." I called Spencer and told him what was going on.

"Ok, kiddo. I'm going to go home. Just remember, be safe."

"I will, see ya Spence." I hung up the phone and sat on Sam's bed.

"Wendy's throwing a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I hear she throw's amazing parties!"

"Cool, so what are we going to do right now?" I asked with hopeful eyes, I think she knew what I meant because she leaned in for a kiss, and well….you know what happened after that. We undressed in 2 seconds.

"I don't think we're ever going to be able to stop this." I managed to say in between kisses.

"You got that right." She chuckled.

After we were done…with all of the fun, we got dressed. The rest of the day we just hung out and watched movies and made out and all of that enjoyable stuff…

It was finally time to head to the party, I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun…

* * *

***Hangs head in shame* That. Was. Terrible. I am so sorry for writing the most horrible chapter in the history of bad Seddie fanfiction chapters. I can ALMOST guarantee you that I will update tomorrow. (I'm about 99.9658****% ****sure.) The next chapter will be the party. **

**Spoilers: There will be A LOT of alcohol at the party. Review and tell me ALL the things you want to happen at the party! I also want Valerie, and MAYBE Nevel to show up at the party. I'm also thinking that in the next chapter I will have Freddie give Sam the promise ring.**

**Some of you may have some questions. Like WHY IN THE HECK WOULD SAM FORGIVE FREDDIE SO EASILY?! Well, to answer that question, Sam loves Freddie very much, and Sam KNOWS that Freddie loves her. Sam knows that she can always trust Freddie. Sam was just in shock to see Valerie kissing Freddie. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update tomorrow!**

**Follow me on twitter! ()seddieisthecure**

**~SeddieFTW :)**


	16. iGet Drunk

**I told you I would update today! Yay! Here's chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and by the way, if you've seen That '70s Show, this is KIND OF like the episode "Parents Find Out" You should watch it. I'll post the link in my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

We were all ready to go to the party. By this time, Carly knew what happened between Sam and I.

I'm so excited for this party; I've never been to a high school one before. I wonder if there will be beer, that wouldn't be good. Although, I wonder what it tastes like…_no Freddie, you're a good boy, you can't be thinking about drinking beer. Well, you have had sex with Sam, so maybe your good boy reputation isn't standing strong anymore…_ok I don't want to get in trouble, so I'll just stay clear of all the alcohol.

* * *

We arrived at Wendy's house. Holy cheese! No one told me Wendy was rich! Her house was gigantic, and there were people everywhere. I swear the whole CITY was here! "Telephone" by Lady Gaga was playing super loud; I could barely hear my mind think! I took Sam's hand and we made our way inside Wendy's house. That's strange; some of the kids here look way too old to be in high school. Oh well, I just have to go with the flow. Wendy found Carly, Sam, and I and made her way towards us to say hi.

"Hey guys, did you just get here?" Wendy asked us.

"Yeah, I like your place." Carly told Wendy.

"Thanks, I invited some of my brother's college friends over so we could all have some REAL fun!" So that's who all these 7 foot, deep voice, intimidating guys are. I could tell that Wendy's parents WEREN'T home, because, well, I could just tell. One of the college guys made their way over to us and handed us some drinks.

"Don't be shy, live a little." That was all he said, then he walked away. I set my drink down on the table and looked at Sam. She gave me a funny look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Sam.

"Come on, drink it, Momma's boy!" Once she said that she took a sip. I didn't know where Carly went, but I didn't see her anywhere. I obeyed Sam and picked up the drink, I took a SMALL sip. This stuff was GOOD. I started to drink it more and more. ONE drink wouldn't hurt. Sam and I made our way through the crowd until Sam stopped me.

"Ugh, who invited Valerie?!" She said as she pointed at the bitch. When I saw her all I did was roll my eyes.

"Don't worry about her, let's just go somewhere else." As we started walking again Valerie stopped us.

"Hi _Freddie, _Sam." She said bitterly.

"Get out of our faces Valerie." Sam demanded.

"How come? Are you afraid I might steal your precious boyfriend away from you?!"

"Shut up Valerie, you're such a bitch. Why don't you go find another guy to bug?! Just get out of here!" Valerie gave us a look and walked off. Once I finished my drink I told myself I wouldn't drink anymore, but I found myself walking towards the drink table and grabbing _another_ one.

Everything was blurry. I think I've had…what's that number between 7 and 9? Oh yeah, I think I've had 8 drinks. Sam was just as drunk as I was. We didn't know what happened to Carly, but Sam and I assumed she got lucky and was making out with some hot senior. Sam and I found a corner and also began to make out, along with 60 other couples who were at this party. Our kisses weren't sweet or innocent, they were rough and passionate. It's a wonder why Sam and I couldn't just have sex right there, hmmm that would be…awkward. But I could tell Sam and I really wanted to.

* * *

This wasn't the ideal place I wanted to have sex with Sam at, but it will have to do. Sam and I found a quiet place in the park right next to Wendy's house. I wrapped my hands around Sam's shirt and pulled it off; she did the same for me. We were _almost _undressed (me in my boxers, and her in her bra and underwear) when we saw a _really bright _light shining in our direction, we were still drunk so our heads were throbbing and we barely knew what was happening.

"Kids! What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a public park, and you two are way too young to be doing such things!" the man said. I soon realized that it was a tall, big, strong police officer. Damn, this isn't good.

"Shhh, I'll handle this," Sam started. How was she going to handle this? There is a freaking police officer looking at us half naked! "GO AWAY!" Sam yelled at the police officer. Oh, so that's how she handles these things…I couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Shut up, kid! You guys are coming with me! Where do you live?"

"Um…Bushwell Plaza." Holy yuck, I'm really scared. Are we going to get arrested? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JUVIE!!!

"Ok, get dressed, and then we're going to pay your parents a little visit." Shit. Sam and I got dressed. You could tell we were drunk by the look on our faces and the way we slurred our words. Our clothes were a little torn up and barely covering our bodies.

* * *

The police officer dragged us up to the 8th floor and in front of my apartment. Sam and I looked at each other with worried faces as the police officer knocked on my apartment door. My mom answered and looked at us, and then the police officer. She knew what we were up to…

"Holy HELL! What happened, officer?" my mom asked.

"Well these two kids were spotted doing the dirty behind a tree at Bender Park. I'm pretty sure they're drunk too, because we also broke up a crazy party right next to the park, and well, look at them, their definitely drunk.

"What did I tell you two?! Freddie I thought you were at Sam's house? You never told me about a party!"

"Mom, stop screaming, I can hear you!"

"I'm not screaming. Ugh, thanks officer. I won't let this happen again." My mom dragged Sam and I into my apartment and sat us down on the couch. She glared at us for a pure 5 minutes.

"My head hurts, mom!" I complained.

"Ugh, let me get you guys some Advil!" She walked to the kitchen and got 2 Advil, she gave it to me and Sam. Once the pain died down a little, she began the scolding.

"What were you two thinking? I never thought you two would go to a party and get drunk! What has happened to you, Freddie? You used to be such a good boy, and now that you're dating this delinquent, you have made some of the worst decisions of your life!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I told myself I was just going to have one drink, but I ended up having 8! Don't blame Sam for any of this; she's better than you think."

"Thanks Fredderly." Sam said.

"Did Carly go to this party too?"

"Practically the whole school did, and some college dudes."

"College dudes?! Is that how they got all the alcohol?! Samantha, I'm going to have to tell your mother what happened tonight."

"My mom won't care; she never cares what I do, so that's just a waste of time." Sam responded.

"Oh, well you can't go home tonight, you are way to drunk. I guess you can stay here tonight. But Freddie, you _better _leave the door open, I want NO sex tonight!"

"Fine whatever." I answered as Sam and I walked into my bedroom.

"That was fun." Sam said as she crawled into my bed.

"Yeah, and scary, I might add. We could have gotten arrested!"

"It's not that bad, it's actually kind of fun…" Sam said. Sam and I were way too tired to have sex tonight.

* * *

_Ms. Benson's POV_

There's only one word to describe Sam Puckett, unpredictable. One day she is throwing insults and kicking my poor Freddie, the next day they fall in love and express it in VERY physical ways…I have thought about Sam and Freddie as a couple, I never thought they would last, but now I get it, they were MADE for each other. It's better than Freddie dating Carly, I don't know why, but I just DON'T like Carly. I'm going to have to get used to Sam, because she is going to be around for A LONG time.

* * *

_A month later, in Freddie's POV_

"Freddie, where are we going? I hate surprises and you know that!" Sam yelled at me as I held her hand and ran through Seattle towards Bushwell, today was the day I was going to give Sam the promise ring. It took a WHOLE month to find out how I was going give this ring to Sam.

"You'll see, I promise, you'll love this surprise!" I said.

We made our way up to the 8th floor and up to the FIRE ESCAPE.

"What are we doing here???" Sam asked.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Of course." I leaned in for a kiss, and she responded immediately. After 3 minutes we broke apart and I reached into my pocket for the little black box.

Before she could see the box I whispered, "I know we're only 15, but I love you so much, and I want to give you something."

"I love you too, Freddie." As she said that I leaned down on one knee. I wanted this to be as close to a proposal as possible. She gasped as she saw the black box.

"Sam, will you possibly, maybe, want to marry me in the future?"

"Is that---" Sam started.

"A promise ring." I finished.

"Yes, I will possibly, maybe, _most definitely_ want to marry you in the future." She answered. I put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her sweetly.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**There ya go! I think this is the end. If you want me to write more, then say so! REVIEW! This isn't the COMPLETE end of the story, I'm going to write an epilogue no matter what, but do you want me to continue writing the story right now without an epilogue. I don't know what else to put, so if you want me to continue writing the story, tell me what you want to happen! Thank you!**

**I just realized that I never really got Nevel back, but I have no ideas on how to do that. Anyways, tell me EXACTLY what you want to see in this story! I will be happy to write it! REVIEW!!! NOW!!!! GO!!!!**

**~seddieFTW :)**


End file.
